


Smash Wars: Leaders of Future Europe

by Smash Wars fan 3 (Falco276)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: AJRA, AJRA is amazing! xD, Adventure, Amerijapandaropesiafrica, Challenges, Crack, Cute Toot House, Endless wars, Europe sucks, Flags, Future Europe, Gen, Hot Topic Krew, Humor, I hope to make Smash Wars a fan video game one day., Meme Meme Meme Brigade, Planet Mira, Smash Bros fan groups, This Is STUPID, Yoshi&Company, just kidding, mild violence, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Smash%20Wars%20fan%203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Europe has undergone in countless wars as the Cute Toot House, Hot Topic Krew, Meme Meme Meme Brigade, and Yoshi& Company fight to reclaim their land and beloved mall stores by ruling over Future Europe with red stained hate.<br/>But when a new challenge announced by Master hand brings all groups to participate in "Smash Wars", a game where most group flags are set in each country claims the whole continent in their hands. Not only that they have to win the challenge but undercover 2 long lost ancient stores hidden underground.</p>
<p>How do <em>you</em> lead <em>your</em> Future Europe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter with the HTK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've decided to change the title from "What would you do if" To "Smash Wars: Leaders of Future Europe" because I wanted the Hit and Kudos count to stay the same.   
> The chappies to WWYDIF, will be moved at the end of the story.   
> Thanks and enjoy the story! xD  
> Here are the links to the maps!  
> (Since Ao3 has become serious on spam, these links are SPAM FREE! I promise they are safe and tested!) :D
> 
> Continent of Future Europe: http://falco276.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=200095321
> 
> AJRA map 1: http://falco276.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=200095320
> 
> AJRA map 2: http://falco276.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=200095319
> 
> Lucina's apartment: http://i1304.photobucket.com/albums/s529/falco276/Lucina%20lives%20here%20_zpsis135szx.png
> 
> The school where Shulk, Lucina, Robin, and Reflet currently attend: http://falco276.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=200100595
> 
> View 2 from soccer field: http://falco276.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=200100596
> 
> View 3 from soccer field and the sloping path towards St. Alban street: http://falco276.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=200100594
> 
> Ylissean Basilisk water fountain: http://falco276.webs.com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=200100593
> 
> (More pics to come) 
> 
> thanks and happy reading! :D

_Lucina's apartment, St. Alban-Ring, Ylisstol, AJRA 4052_

Crivit jogging sneakers rested against the stony curb that held the usual mailbox to Lucina's fancy apartment as she pulled the lace into a tight knot and began preparing her lunar blue Cosmicgate Discovery E5 smartphone for some music to her ears while getting ready to jog down St. Alban-Ring street beside the train tracks.

Glancing one last time towards the blue plated house number '276' beside the frosted distorted glass door framed with red steel metal, Lucina took off, evading people that came her way and ignoring the loud brake screeches from a passing Stradler FLIRT 511 RE locomotive used by the AJRA railways.

She was in the middle of listening to 'Blue Sky' by Owl City when she clumsily bumped into a figure which happened to be wearing a detective's hat and trench coat.

"Watch it!" he hissed, hat tilted forward to cover his identity.

"I'm deeply sorry!" Lucina apologized, removing her Apple earpods for a honest reply. "Are you okay?"

"I wouldn't be had you been a train." the figure reasoned, thinking of letting her go.

Lucina chuckled as she placed the earbuds back on, "Nice one right there, but I better go now."

It was a millisecond too late until a hand- no not a hand. A paw lashed out and caught her arm hard.

"Wait. Do you have your ID on you?"

"What kind of a question is that? Tell that to Robin or Reflet! Not me!" Lucina struggled to let go when her face paled in horror.

Falchion was currently hanging on the wall to her room back home.

And she regreted of listening to her father for creating a stupid law like this.

* * *

 

_FLASHBACK:_

_It was voting day for AJRA and the citizens of each city got quite excited to vote for laws that were created by each exalt that ruled each city._

_The governor of AJRA was still unknown and had to be quickly decided due to many exalts from each city too lazy to rule over a small land filled with huge oppurtunites and problems._

_Opening the royal city to every orphan and war refugee without any thought as to the burdens of human traffic or the limits of city infrastructure, no available workers to clean and fix the sewers, The farmers hadn't been paid for stocking marching rations. The stonemasons hadn't been paid for rebuilding the border forts. The apothecaries hadn't been paid for treating wounded veterans. There were shipping costs from the landing in Valm Harbor and excise fees from importing Feroxi Steel and road-building expenditures from Awakened Grima the fell-dragon quaking the old highways._

_But it was soon resolved as both Lucina and Reflet decided to volunteer on these solutions and actually begged the fishstick loving Chrom to step up and speak out to AJRA that future Europe is changed all thanks to his amazing fishsticks that he lately baked using Easybake oven and accessories._

_Lucina HATED her father whenever the speech came towards fishsticks. It was as if the seafood loving maniac was born by springing from a Long John Silvers fryer and declaring he FUCKING LOVE DEM FISHSTICKS!_

_'Oh for Naga's sake, when will he let go of it!?' Lucina furiously thought as she paced around her room in annoyance, when all of a sudden Chrom skips like a happy little boy, singing 'Fishsticks' by Rappy McRapperson just to annoy her more and burst the temper tube._

_"SHUT IT WITH THE FISHSTICKS already!" with Falchion pointed at the exalt's neck, Chrom took this easy going as his face morphed into the 'Okay...' meme._

_"Whoa there Lucina! I wasn't expecting you to get all bitchy here but we coo with fishsticks, aight?" Chrom spoke gangster in a soothing way._

_Still, his words of settiling things with seafood still didn't impress his daughter very likely._

_Sighing while tossing her sword on her neat bed, the cover sporting a fierce snow owl, Lucina sat on the edge, placing her hand on her forehead as if she suffered from a headache, "Look father, fishsticks dosen't solve anything."_

_"Oh yes they do! Just wait-"_

_"Just wait until castle Ylisstol burns down due to your accidental experiment with 'glowing' fishsticks!" Lucina snapped back with a calm but serious tone, "Remember last time you tried replacing the concrete material to the castle with crusty deep-fried battery looking structure? Well, you failed Chrom! Failed! The reason why you currently run as exalt is because citizens of Ylisse trusted in you to lead our city into a better future! But it's because of this fishstick shit that ruined your fucking life! In a matter of fact, I should make laws instead of you and confirm them to the public!"_

_Grabbing the hilt of Falchion caused her to feel Chrom's hand clutch her wrist with that fatherly love, causing his daughter to sigh with more annoyance, "Fine. I'll let go of my beloved holy love of fishsticks only if you accept this law:_

_No weapons allowed unless a war is confirmed."_

_"Confirmed by whom?" Lucina countered back with an annoyed tone, "Ylisse? Plegia? Altea? Regna Ferox? AJRA? FUTURE EUROPE?"_

_"Just listen to me." Chrom kept her still while the Ylissean princess stared back at him purposely for a stupid reply. "It's for the good of the country and-"_

_"Oh! So you're now the exalt of AJRA! I see! Making people belive into voting for the dumb laws you create! No way, father am I going to create more laws with you for the good of Ylisse. However I'm fully one with this law too and I find it great for the whole of AJRA to pass this law. on one condition."_

_Lucina stopped pacing and whirled around to face her father with a smirk, "If the exalt creates laws for the city and the country, then the princess can do it too."_

_"What!? Where in Rappy McRapperson's autobiography does it say that!?" Chrom left his mouth agape in shock._

_"Stand aside father, we can do this together. And what I mean together, I also have a law to confirm._

_The current exalt of Ylisse shall not eat, play with, experiment, or even open his/her freezer at any time of the day and night to look at fishsticks. Anything that has to do with fishsticks or even spoken of into the public will recive a punishing fine of 1 billion gold."_

_Chrom's eye twitched with horror, kneeling down in defeat. After whining in agony, he wailed towards the celing of the castle, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT THE FISHSTICKS!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"However, with the fishstick law possesing you as your weakness, you do have a HUGE advantage to AJRA."_

_"Really?" Chrom stopped whining 5 minutes ago and gasped to attention, "So, we revive fishsticks again?"_

_"No father listen to me! Since Grima in his Manakete form rules Plegia but not AJRA, you have the perfect opprtunity to BAN Newspapers from his hands."_

_"FUCK YES! Take that Grima! No fucking newspapers for you!" Chrom began to dance in victory on Lucina's bed, causing his daughter to facepalm at his childish behaviour in return. After all, he was part of the Meme Meme Meme Brigade._

* * *

 

_*At castle Plegia*_

_Grima calmly awoke to the sound of the AJRA news channel on his flat screen TV._

_"A new law of AJRA has been passed thanks to current exalt/governor of AJRA! Thanks to Chrom, these new laws have been added to the country's doctrine-"_

_With his eyes as wide as saucers, Grima shockingly spat out all of his morning cup of Joe's that belonged to the Mad King Gangrel and screeched a "WHAT!?" that echoed throughout the whole castle._

_His calls also brought his concerned wife appearing at the doorway to his room, blinking in confusion, "Is there something wrong honey?"_  
_"_

_Blame that Chrom and his useless fishsticks!" the fell dragon manakete switched off the TV and threw the remote aside, in effect of spilling his coffee across the floor. "That exalt of AJRA thinks he banned my beloved use of newspapers!?"_

_Walking towards the front of the chapel hall, he faced a huge statue of a fierce black dragon with six red eyes, "I'll show him."_

* * *

 

 _'No weapons allowed unless a war is confirmed'_ Lucina repeated the silly law that countless of citizens have voted for, thinking it was a great idea.

But it was clear to her that she should have congratulated her father for coming up with this law.

Many afternoons, people living in her apartment have reported sightings of thieves coming in from Pole land, the U crane, and Skyworld, sneaking into parked cars in front of the train tracks, walking around suspiciously to leave graffiti on cars and abandoned concrete walls.

It has been almost a month since the law was passed with success and she hasn't seen a single car hijacked from the parking lot without the owner's notice.

But it was at a time like this to self defend and it was all thanks to signing up for martial arts classes that was held at the IBZ Wirschaft (Veer-shaaft) school of Business and Technology, the same school that she, Shulk, Robin, and Reflet currently attend.

She could live without Falchion for once.

"The law of AJRA never said anything about checking on a random citizen for security! Hiyah!" Performing a whirlwind kick to the side of her prey got him panting for air.

"You got me this time." the figure stood up weakly and waved her away, "You're free to go."

"Next time, don't pick on random people!" Lucina advised seriously as she jogged her way down the narrow path, earpods in her pocket.

The figure watched the blue haired girl take the sloping path down to the back of the school, smirking in accomplishment, "Jackpot."

Completely unaware of Lucina's smartphone taken from her pocket, Greninja morphed as Lucario as the water frog pokemon studied the Galaxy shaped home screen, the UI almost making him raise a brow in confusion.

Tapping the messenger app linked to Smashbook, he found thier secret conversation. "Bingo."

* * *

The princess of Ylisse halted a few feet away from the soccer field, where a platinum blonde haired boy the same age as her was juggling a soccer ball around, kicking the object to the left corner of the metallic goal, while a red blade adorned his back.

"Impressive." Lucina smiled while clapping to acknowledge him that kick was way out of Bionis.

She still wondered how Shulk could dribble around even if the Monado didn't bother his back or gameplay of the world's greatest sport.

Perhaps he was used to it, the weapon became a trademark tool to his back.

"Oh hey Lucy, didn't see ya there. Up for some soccer?" Shulk spun his Teamgeist Berlin official match ball on the tip of his finger, the latex paneling still clean and scratch mark free from many hard and fierce kicks.

Lucina accepted the offer, "Sure. Something to sum up my mood for awhile."

Placing the ball down, he flicked the ball in many directions to evade Lucina's retrieval and control of the ball.

"Feeling down because of Chrom?" Shulk frowned with concern, nutmeging her in a flash.

"Nah, just something nagging the back of my mind. It's fine, really." Lucina smiled while placing her hand against Tomato Boy's ribs, her legs fighting back for the ball by kicking the ball away from his side-roll and flip-flop move, the white object flying past a line of trees and eventually ended up into the environmental study pond dotted with lilypads and golden brown long stemmed weeds towering across the calm dark green surface. 

"Aaaaannnnd not getting it by the way." Shulk chuckled while he calmly watched Lucina sprint ahead to retrive the ball but came back with a paled face.

"What happened? Water snake bit your nose?" joking, Shulk laughed at Lucina, who simply frowned in return.

"Don't say silly things. My smartphone got stolen!" Lucina turned her pockets inside out, revealing her earpods to hang over.

Shulk took a step back with slight shocking concern and pulled out his Monado, "Whoever stole your phone must have been someone nasty. Listen Lucina, how bout you drive over to Colony 9 next week, pack our things and sail away in my Destiny Monado II yacht. What do ya say to that?"

The princess of Ylisse still felt as if her Discovery E5 phone was the most important thing to her.

"Alright, since we all don't have classes next week, sure. Why not?" Lucina stood up, brushing grass off of her clothing while her ears closed in on distant brake squeals to another train passing by her apartment.

They were about to break the most important rule of Smash Wars.

Group members from two different and opposing clans were forbidden to meet at a certain location in secrecy.

And they were about to find out from the HTK.

* * *

  **Few things I wanna point out:**

**-Noway is spelled correctly. Please take a look at the map.**

**\- "4000 years before the students at Beylin threw a shocking fit." That is a Metal Fight Beyblade reference.**

**\- Grease is future Greece. Why would you think that Dark Pit chose Athens as the official HTK HQ location in the first place?**

**-Cosmicgate Discovery E5 is a smartphone company created by me. All rights reserved.**

**\- 'Blue Sky' by Owl City is a fake song. Sorry for those of you who had to look it up on Youtube! xD**

**\- Reflet is referred to Female Robin in my opinion. But according to MerchantAnna, Reflet is actually referred to Grima. Weird to be calling Female Robin as the fell dragon! xD**

**\- Annnnd please give out kudos!!! :D**

 


	2. Preparations and orders

_Shulk's House, Arndtstraße (Adlerstrasse) 15, Colony 9 (Lörrach), Future Germany a.k.a Bionis 79539_

"Home sweet Home." Shulk announced as he parallel parked his 2012 ruby red Seat Ibiza between a Mercedes-Benz Vito and a gruff looking Opel Agila, it's tail lights looking quite suspicious at our lovely blonde hom while Lucina stared at the familiar sight, her mind racking in memories of when she and the rest of the AweSomE cast used to live here on Earth AU. 

With the driver's door to the ice blue 2011 CRV fully opened, Lucina got out with a sigh and shivered. 

Traveling north from AJRA and stepping into another country known as Future Germany aka Bionis (because Shulk really liked the idea of living in Germany aka Bionis rather then in AJRA) felt really weird because she and the AweSomE cast always stayed in Germany and never traveled to any other countries in Europe unless it was used for a glorious yacht event. 

"Stare at my house for a long time and you'll end up living with me." Shulk chuckled before getting an soft arm slap received by Lucina.

"Not true. But if that did happen then...." Lucina glanced through the glass doors, white framing the entrance. 

"It won't hurt just a bit to say that, right?" Shulk broke the silence as they both kicked their shoes off and entered the living room. 

Lucina frowned in jealously towards the whole style of furniture in Shulk's house. Every little detail was either white, black, or red for that matter. 

Hers was all covered in blue.

Wood laminated flooring tickled her feet as white faux fur carpet took the middle perimeter of the room as a several modern black sofas dotted the faux fur square as a cute little heropon sat in the middle, murmuring "Amen." towards the 72 inch Samsung SUHD curved flat screen mounted on the white wall lacking any Circltine stains thrown by either Reyn or Dunban. 

"Hey there Riki. Look who arrived!" Shulk smiled as Lucina prepared herself to get tackled from the hyper heropon who was now a full believer and saint in Christ. "Shulk! Lucina! Can we have a fellowship today?"

"Um, let's move that to the evening. For now..." Shulk hummed in thought while his teal blue eyes caught an 1950's movie on his TV screen. "Riki? Mind telling me what movie you're watching?"

Riki got up and excitedly jumped up and down, "Riki force both Shulk and Lucina to watch! It's Cecil B. De Mille's Ten Commandments! A 3 hour movie so worth to watch! Riki like Charlton Heston as Moses! Takes God's words very seriously and orders his folk to stop all the Sodom and Gomorrah stuff by raising stone burned with the most precious laws for everyone to follow! It would have been better if Chrom were here to watch it with us."

Shulk was speechless. His mind then replayed towards the line of '3 hour movie' "Well, thanks for the info Riki but I'm pretty sure Chrom won't even step into my house for he knows that you're living with me and besides, I think we have to split up 3 hours if you want us to watch that."

"Alright!" Riki hopped back onto the sofa with comfort and resumed the movie, his mouth continuing to murmur "Amen" after an amazing line was said from each character. 

"Pack up?" Shulk whispered in reminder to Lucina as she blushed and followed him to the kitchen. 

Dark gray stars twinkled in the black granite counter as the blonde hom prepared to open the Samsung fridge and select 5 star ingredients out of each shelf.

"Ferdi Fuchs (Fuuks). Seriously?" Lucina scoffed as she picked up two rulers sporting Ferdi the fox and his friends while launching a kite, the outdoor toy flying above the words  _"Immer Gut Drauf Mit Ferdi Fuchs!"_

"Gotta problem with measuring things?" Shulk chuckled while adding onion powder on his dallop of yogurt along with a pinch of water, chives, and salt only for Riki to intervene, grab the Silver Crest Stab mixer set and excitedly mix the recipe while chanting, "God is great!"

"Whoa there, Riki!" Shulk stepped back in surprise to find his heropon friend helping him out, "The movie's done that fast?"

"Yup! At the end-" Riki started to reply only for Lucina clamp her hand over his mouth, "Tell that to us when we all watch the movie okay?"

"Nice job." Shulk chuckled as double checked on the bread currently in one of the Ernesto grilling pans, cheese melting the whole perimeter of white fluffy square. 

"I wonder how the HTK would react if they saw me hanging out with you." Lucina sighed with worry, her spotting out the latest Lidl (Lidel) catalog for the winter season. Picking it up, she flicked through the booklet until her eyes paused at the page where it advertised prices for casual clothing under the theme of "See you in Athens" 

Upon reading the title, Lucina shivered at the thought of the HTK finding out her secret through her Discovery smartphone recently pick pocketed by Lucario. 

There it was. 

With the blue haired Ylissean princess obsessed with Owls, she couldn't resist but shove the page into Shulk's face, begging him to buy the shirt from Lidl. 

"Lucina, calm down. We'll get to that in a second!" Shulk gave out a short laugh as he began to wrap their sandwiches, Riki secretly moving his paw towards the lunch, only for him to get slapped with an lime green Ernesto silicone spatula. "No sandwiches for you Riki."

"But you promise we break the bread and read the word this afternoon!" Riki pouted as he glanced up at Shulk with those puppy eyes. 

"Alright, to be fair with you, share the food just like we share the word." Shulk smiled towards Riki's offer, who in return excitedly bounced around the kitchen. 

"That's some hyper ponpon right there." Lucina chuckled, her eyes still flicking through until she dumbfoundedly halted towards the pages that displayed the kids section such as wooden toys and play mats. 

"Please don't tell me you bought more of these for the Meme Meme Meme Brigade." Flipping the catalog around to face him, Shulk almost nervously smiled, "Well, uh, I was going to go to the store to buy those, wanna come?"

"Do they have new bibles there as well?" Riki asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Do I look like I work at Lidl, Riki? Ask them, not me!" Shulk sighed as he grabbed his keys to his Ibiza and beckoned Lucina to follow, catalog still in her hands. 

Passing by pages of Crivit winter clothing, and flowers, she reached the back of the booklet, where her eyes widened in surprise.

"No way." she whispered in awe, her hands tempting her to show the exact location to set their flag besides Shulk's recommendation of Noway.

Just before Tomato Boy opened the driver's door to his Ibiza, Lucina breathlessly caught up to him, "I found it, Shulk. It's totally better than Noway."

"The Lindner Parkhotel&Spa in Allgäu, Bionis?" Shulk twisted his nose in confusion, wondering why she even picked that place. "Why this snowy paradise? I don't want my yacht sailing though the ice."

"No, you don't understand! It's perfect! Best of all, either one of us set our flags on the roof!" Lucina unlocked the doors to her CRV, opening the driver's side door with a smirk,

"See ya in Allgäu after Lidel!"

"Lucina, wait!" Shulk called after the her, but the CRV screeched away down Arndtstraße (Adlerstrasse), making the blonde hom to follow after her......

* * *

_HTK HQ, Athens, Grease_

On the outside, it was portrayed as a simple white greek Parthenon, the white ionic coulms gleaming in the sunlight as the people used the historic architecture as a special museum for it's exotic greek history and artifacts. 

Both Dark Pit and Lucas would celebrate under the name of Capri-Suns if they owned the building, transforming the museum into some edgy store, containing the sales of both Capri-Sun and Hot Topic clothing/accessories for that was thier ultimate dream after they completely won Smash Wars after all. 

But one of the security guards of the museum kindly denied thier idea of owning the building and told them to set their HQ underground.

It was the perfect idea that slapped their minds, all of them getting to work by boxes that contained endless supplies of Capri-Suns (thanks ebay), closet full of Hot Topic clothing, a special altar for the edgy dark god, Baphomet, and every other emo stuff that might burn innocent children to death unless they didn't explore that place without mommy's knowledge. 

Oh and not to forget a huge screen with flag and enemy trackers as well as with a Yoshi icon and a huge red pentacle stabbing his face.

The same image of Yoshi was currently hanging off the wall in Dark Pit's room where the edgy angel was flicking darts towards his number one enemy while blasting out _DISTURBED's_ Immortalized. 

"Gotcha." Walking over to the board, he pried the needle off Yoshi's eye, the board's effect of crying bloody tears ran down the dinosaur's white cheeks stained in light red.

"That's right bitch. Cry like the little baby you are. Yoshi&Company will never win the Smash Wars and proclaim Future Europe. Infact- Ha!"

As quick as lightning, he flicked a pentacle star towards the Yoshi board, the dinosaur's face crumbled into wooden bits as rest of the remaining blood raced down the dark hearted walls of the edgy HQ of theirs. 

"Dark Pit?"

"Please don't tell me it's that fucker again." Turning around, he faced Lucas who approached him with good news. "What?" 

Glancing down at the smartphone given from Lucas and now clutched in his hands, he quirked a brow in confusion towards a Cosmicgate Discovery E5, the galaxy swirl UI menu now automatically opened the Messenger app linked to Smashbook, the secret conversation between Shulk and Lucina revealed to the Krew. 

"She betrayed us into setting our flags for Smash Wars!" slamming the phone onto his messy bed, the edgy angel crashed down, heaving an impatient sigh, "If we can't recruit her back then it's too late. Fuck the MMMB! That fucker Shulk and his religious furby friend!"

Crushing a Capri-Sun can with his deathly hands, he thought of several people abandoning the HTK. 

The tactican and his fat wife (Cia: I HEARD THAT!) were the first ones to leave the HTK before Chrom threw his fishstick party on the beach, making everyone go fishy for his fucking fishsticks. The second member to abandon the HTK was Morgan, seeing that the tactician of fate and sister of Lucina was much better fit with the Rise of Resistance. 

And now the Ylissian princess decided to leave the HTK just for Shulk's sake so that they could spend quality time with each other. 

The edgy angel had a strong desire to recruit HTK's old members back but the challenge announced by Master Hand barricaded his thoughts of tagging them back to the Krew. 

Rolling over to face the blonde PK boy, Dark Pit's red bishounen eyes stared intently at his general, "I just hope to Satan that we win our members back and get this fucking challenge over with. Satan Judas, I'm a dead angel." Lobbing the phone back to Lucas, he added, "Report the current flag count, track down Lucina's location, and send in Greninja to destroy Tomato Boy's yacht. I just hope to Satan that shitty director didn't go somewhere far with one of my members."

"Got it." Lucas nodded and headed towards the Big Screen room.

"Which members?" a motherly voice interjected.

Dark Pit snapped to attention and took out his bow and arrow, "Show yourself, dammit!"

"Tell me what you're up to, my sweet little Pittooey." Stepping out of the shadows, it was Palutena along with his annoying patriotic Pit beside her.

"HI PITTOO! WHAT'CHA DOIN!?" Pit yelled loudly in his ear, causing his dark counterpart to fall off his bed and hit the ground. 

"Dammit, Pit-stain! Fuck off!" Standing up, Dark Pit wished he could get these two out of his lives forever.

"Now, now. That's not how you talk to your brother like that." Palutena warned, making Dark Pit sigh with annoyance, "We wanna be good angels, right my darling Pit?"

"For Abraham Lincoln and Skyworld!" Pit cheered loudly, wishing that Mega Man was here with him so that they could both double annoy- fuck that. Triple annoy him along with the badass booty goddess of farts. 

"Please, just get the fuck out of my sight." the edgy angel sighed, not even facing the two for he was too busy looking through his MTG card collection which was tucked safely away in a Capri-Sun binder. 

How did these two misarable CTH members find where the HTK HQ was located at!?

"But Pittoo! Were here to say that we're leading over you guys by 750 flags total! So you better hurry up or the Cute Toot House is proclaimed DA WINNAH of da challenge!" Pit smiled in a goofy fashion as Palutena smiled with motherly love.

"That's ma boi!" the green haired goddess proceeded to noogie her son's head with joy.

"Satan, please kill me now." Dark Pit murmured into his DISTURBED band pillow, his mood ruined because of two little Cunt Toot Whores he knew ever since he was born.


	3. Grocery shopping for boredom

_Tumringer Strasse 290, 79539 Colony 9 (Lörrach), Future Germany aka Bionis_

"Let's just hope to God that it's still there for sale!" Lucina exclaimed excitedly as she inserted 1 Euro into the cart slot and unlocked the chain, wheeling the cart over to the entrance.

"I just hope that they have more Nursery Rhyme books. I badly want Tingalayo the donkey." Shulk yawned as he tossed a pack of Dulano 5 sliced ham into the cart, Lucina controlling their shopping trip.

"You're always obsessed with Donkeys just like I'm with Owls." Lucina shook her head in laughter she she spotted out the shirt that she begged 10 minutes ago back at Shulk's house. "Oh my god! There it is!"

"Pff, what happened with Oh my Naga? You used to say that when you lived in 1775 AG Ylisse?" Shulk flicked through various coloring books for children, one of them being middle ages themed. 

"Even though I live in AJRA, and I'm still princess of Ylisse, that still dosen't mean I have to follow what Naga says. I found the true God because of both you and Riki." Lucina reasoned with a smile, making Shulk return the book on the display shelf and copy her joyful expression. 

"Aw, Lucy. That was so touching." Shulk used the clamp to reach in and retrieve his croissant from the plastic flap. "Bionis is officially declared as a Christian nation. If AJRA walked in the same path, then there won't be any wars concerning with both Naga and Grima. And best of all, your father would make his final decision."

Lucina sighed while cracking a smile, "That would be the moment of joy and happiness."

Laughing, they both paid for their groceries along with Shulk buying a kid's play laptop for himself, both smashers whisked away towards thier cars and drove off to Allgäu, Bionis.

* * *

_Meme Meme Meme Brigade HQ, Hessenhöfe 33, 89143 Blaubeuren (Colony 5), Future Germany aka Bionis_

The rest of MMMB were waiting for Shulk to come back with happy news, But it turned out that the screen only showed 767 flags placed though out Future Europe, a single one to be knocked over or destroyed was considered cheating in Master's Hand's case and rules of the challenge. 

Ike boredly shared his 20 piece bucket of KFC with Reyn, the redhead staring up at the ceiling for they were both seated on Beanbag chairs, nothing else to do. 

MMMB lacked focus on Smash Wars due to Marth's wails of begging his director to return but it was no use. Now their flag count was lowering by two poles, disappearing from various locations such as Denmart, Pole land, U Clay, and the new Future Iceland aka 'Ikeland' 

The mercenary of Griel declared that territory to be his and dared the HTK to come close or they'll feel the wrath of Aether fucking them up.

"I swear to Griel if Shulk dosen't return by this moment to boost our flag count, then I'm zipping away to Ikeland." The Ragnell wielder's eyes lazily spotted out the count, now decreasing from 767 to 763, which could almost gave the gamer who was playing Smash Wars the video game a painful heart attack.

"Who knows? Just send him a text and notify if he's active on duty?" Reyn wildly guessed, hoping to see if Dunban would steal his e-cig or not. 

"Guys, I've been wondering." Melia started, flipping through Lucina's most famous book series, The Fukoro Chronicles: Crystal Inheritance, a fantasy book series about these Taltarian Owls that guard their world from the devious Eagle Knights that threaten to take Taltaria from thier talons. 

Of course when Lucina attended an Elementary school to talk about her series for the Skoolastic Skool Buuk Fayr, a couple of 2nd graders asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up. 

Being the princess of Ylisse she was, she kept her truth hidden from the Fayr and decided to playfully reply, "An Owl because they are brave, wise, and will fight for whatever is threatened. That's how I became the princess of Ylisse. Any more questions?"

Now she would exactly wonder what her father would say if she asked him the same question.

Exalt of Ylisse was unrelated to.... you guessed it.

"I wanna be a fishstick because they are kewl and off the hook!"

That earned a facepalm from Lucina.

But anyway, back to MMMB, Melia stood up, hope glinting in her eyes, "How about we team up with the Cute Toot House like we did in Tee Shirt's MMMB!"

Reyn almost scoffed out weed smoke, "But that's against the rules of Smash Wars!"

"He's already committing the crime." Little Mac pointed out, pulling out his smartphone to pull up Shulk's logged in account after the hom completely forgot to log out while his Galaxy Alpha went missing throughout the MMMB HQ. 

Everyone gasped in shock, even Shulk's father Dickson popped out of a random girl scout cookie box and raised his fist while yelling, "Why did you do this, my son!?"

"Ooooo!" DK added, none of the memebers were able to understand the brown ape as Falco crashed through the roof, imperfect landing making him cry out in pain and dust himself as if nothing happened.

"Guys! I bring news! Fox is thinking of joining our group!" Falco announced excitedly, aiming his Blaster towards the wall, where the target revealed a drop-down projector cloth displaying a meme of Fox known as Fux Muckloud. 

Underneath his awesome pose read in sloppy cute writing "EYE JOYNED DA ME ME ME BREEGAY'D!"

"FUCK YOU! I bring you the most important news from Ylisse!" Chrom breathlessly appeared in the recreation hall, his mouth too excited to blurt out the words, "Rappy McRapperson just released his new movie called Fishstick Tale 2!"

"Whatever happened to the first movie?" Falco sarcastically asked.

Chrom blew a sigh, "Well, it got delayed due to the director suffering from Mad Fishstick disease."

"Oh." 

"Pff! Don't tell me it's about Rappy taking care of a Fishstick instead of a dolphin in the Ylisse Marine Aquarium!" Reyn sighed, browsing Urban Dictionary once again on his phone, much to Caption Falcon's dismay.

If you pointed out that mistake in the F-Zero driver's name, then I did that on purpose to throw you off! xD

"Who says? I LOVE this movie so much, I beg all of you guys to take a look at the trailer!" Chrom then proceded to pull out his Samsung Galaxy Note, his unfinished Candy Crush game now switched to the Youtube app, where the video was suddenly loaded.

_In 2011, stormy seas violently ripped away Rappy's boat as he dreamed of being the world's successful company in catching and selling fishsticks everywhere. It was then that he found an innocent lonely fishstick swimming though the sea, it's batter fried coating gleaming under the sun. He decided to name this fishstick Crusty because of it's breaded goodness wrapped around the poor thing. Deciding to send the poor seafood to a batter aquarium, leaving the fishstick to happily swim around in freedom. But there was only one thing wrong with Crusty. He was losing his beautiful golden coat._

_With Rappy re-making the batter mix into a high quality breaded coating for that sweet crunch of palm oil, he proudly declared to the whole public that he saved the species of Fishsticks once and for all._

_Frying in theatres near you Aug 2011._

"What a stupid movie!" Ike exclaimed, raising his KFC bucket in defense, "Protecting the species of fishsticks!? Screw that! A Chicken's Life is gonna rip that movie through the box office!"

"FUCK You, Ike! Fishstick Tale 2 is the best movie ever!" Chrom procedded to whip out his 20 stick bucket from Long John Silvers. "How do you like that, purple Marth!"

"It's Indigo Ike not purple Marth, you Ylissean atheist!" Ike countered back as Ragnell clashed against Falchion, the silver sword's hilt now covered in fishstick batter skin. 

"I thought Indigo and purple were the same thing." muttered Marth, who almost had the urge to join their sword fight, leaving the other Memebers to sigh towards the usual boring day of MMMB.


	4. Winter disruptions

_Lindner Park Hotel & Spa, Argenstraße 1, 87534 Oberstaufen, Allgäu, Future Germany aka Bionis_

Snowflakes lightly kissed the CRV as Lucina wore her rabbit beanie with pom-poms resting on her shoulders while the the long extension of the hat allowed her ears to feel cozy warm from the high cold weather. 

Stomping snow from his shoes after stepping out his Ibiza, Shulk glanced up towards thier target.

A thick layer of snow coated the roof top of the cherry wooden building, the balcony rails to each room dotted with a boquet of colorful roses. 

Seeing this hotel from the outside made the blonde hom really FEEL as if he should take a hike right now beside the lake in Hojund, Noway. 

To Lucina, it made her feel as if she should stay here forever with Tomato Boy. 

But Smash Wars was the key to deciding which group should take control over Future Europe thus making Master Hand announce this challenge from day 1. 

"Cold, huh?" Lucina broke the silence after spotting a brown finch land on a bird fountain next to the snow laden benches. 

"Nah, as long as I stay warm in these clothes, I won't turn into a Yeti the next moment." Shulk replied with a laugh, both of them trudging through the snow, the white flaky surface tickling the ankle part of thier boots. 

"Plus I also got this from Lidel too." Lucina raised her boot to reveal new Pepperts winter boots she bought from the AweSomE cast's favourite grocery store ever. 

They would be pissed if the HTK got to know about it and rudefully destroy the store with a Capri-Sun hose.

"Whoa, Lucy." Shulk blinked in awe, his mouth agape at the sight of silver stitched on white, pink fur trimming the top ankle part and inside of the boot while a Pink patch of "Wonderful!" along with cute owls were patched on the side of the boot while two white straps ended with a little pink heart. "You look amazing in those!"

"Heh, something to match my winter outfit while I go into a winter battle against Plegia." Lucina smiled, trekking towards the path to the entrance, snow greeting them from either side, small trees naked without leaves, the white stuff showering them on top. 

"Stand behind the hotel, I wanna take pic and send it to your father!" Shulk whipped out his Galaxy Alpha, a Monado charm flicking back and forth while the hom got an amazing shot of the Ylissean princess now striking a model pose and smile, the photo re-edited to make the words "Best Princess ever!" float on top of her head. 

"Annnd sen- Lucina! What was that for!?" Shulk complained, the blue haired female swordsman glared back with a stern look in her eyes. 

"You want us to get disqualified from Smash Wars!? What are were you thinking Shulk!? Being the idiot donkey you are, loving Tingalayo so much! Sometimes, you're worse than Chrom! I can't belive you're going to send this pic to my father! Who knows? He and the rest of MMMB could easily report this to Master Hand had you really sent this pic to him!"

Lucina shoved his phone back into his hands and stormed towards the entrance of the hotel, Shulk wailing back her name with a beg, "Lucina!? I'm sorry! Please! Come back! I didn't mean to do that y'know! Lucy! Please!"

* * *

_Warsaw University of Technology, Plac Politechniki 1, 00-661 Warszawa, Future Poland aka 'Pole land':_

Books slammed against the polished wooden table as Yoshi decided to come up with a plan to get rid of the Hot Topic Krew with his group.

His recent research was through an open atlas of Future Europe, planning which countries he should take over by planting the "Yoshi and Company (Y&C)" flags in order to win the Smash Wars. 

Not only that Smash Wars was his goal to over rule Future Europe in his hands but also change various laws such as transforming mall stores into more PREPPY ones. 

And not to mention, kill his number one enemy, that damn Angel Goth that haunted his dreams.

"No, no, no! It's not how it should go like that!" slamming the atlas against a book on Numerology in gobbledygook, Yoshi sighed with annoyance and thought for another plan striking his mind.

For once, he was not seated into his thinking chair which was basically a toilet conveniently placed in THE BATHROOM.

For the first time in his life, the green dinosaur opted out into using his precious BATHROOM, leaving Roy the dosh dick to use it for emergency, the redheaded pimp relived to take a dosh dump while listening to more fitty cent on max volume.

Yoshi immediately stormed his way towards the bathroom, forcing an angered knock on the door, "Keep it down, Dosh dick!"

"Chill out, green barney! I'm maikin da paper in da hood!" Roy answered back in that Wess Side gangsta talk. 

Yoshi sighed in disgust, muttering how his group would actually take a serious act in Smash Wars.

Smash Wars, Smash Wars, Smash Wars.

Are you guys tired of that name already!?

"SHUT IT!" all of the smashers yelled in dismay. 

Nope? Alright.

Walking though the grand hall and into the library, he spotted King Dee Dee Dee dancing to Rick Astley's "Never gonna give you up" with his waddle dees and waddle doo's.

That was the next enemy to Yoshi beside Dark Pit. 

That jolly annoying orangette 90's singer must be killed before his song brainwashes all of planet Mira.

The other side where Future America was located was currently unknown, washed into the darkness due to the lack of sun mostly shining on Future Europe instead.

Future Europe, Future Europe, Future Europe.

Are you guys tired of that name already?

"PLEASE, IT'S GETTING OLD!" yelled all of the Smashers again except for Riki to pull out a NOPE! meme.

Okay. :)

The author decided to listen to Riki instead.

Ignoring Porky who was dreaming of his own theme park known as "Porky land", Yoshi got back to buissness by sitting down and thinking hard. 

Perhaps he could revert back to his crystal ball, the one he used last time to spy on Robin when he left the CTH without the green dinosaur's knowledge. "Hmm... perhaps I should recruit Benedict Arnold for our team."

Yoshi then began laughing evilly to his heart's consent, disrupting his teammate's usual day of a boring yet casual personal tasks.


	5. Relax and Oppose the deal

**It has been a year since I updated this fic.**

**I know, I have been collecting endless catalogs that describe everything about Europe (Stores, homes, and other stuff etc.) thus just by viewing the brainstorming, I got back into another chapter.**

**Here it is! :D**

* * *

 

_Blauenstrasse 1, Apt# 5, Ylisstol, Amerijapandaropesiafrica, 4054:_

Back in Ylisstol, AJRA-

AJRA, AJRA, AJRA...

Are you guys tired of that name already? xD

"DAMMIT! YES!" groaned all of the smashers except for Riki who now did the Lenny face ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Alright. :)

A certain tactician drove his 2007 Volkswagen Touran down Allschwilerstrasse (because he was too fucking lazy to walk 5 minutes from his apartment to the grocery store he works at and his silver 2012 Prius died down and he couldn't start his hotel buissness known as "Robin the Inn" unless he saves up from working at Migros.)

Turning left to parallel park between a Skoda Rapid and his lover's Renault Twingo right next to his apartment, checking mail on the way before taking an elevator to the fifth floor, calling out Cia's name to see if she was present or not.

The door to Douche's room suddenly whipped open and there was the orange haired jolly guy giving his AweSomE cast member a bear hug, "Robbie! You're back!"

"Douche, please, I need to see Cia." Robin caught his breath and lightly knocked on the door, greeting his wife from the doorframe. "Hey."

"Hey babe. How was work?" Cia's eyes never left her smartphone as she kept on chewing on Trident gum, her ears opened for his sweet reply.

"Tiring but you have to make a living. Samething goes for college too." Hanging his coat against the door, Robin joined her in bed, his brown eyes curiously watching posts from Smashbook scroll upwards like credits to a 90's movie. "So, anything new to say?"

"Hot Topic Krew's my college." muttered Cia in delight as she snapped attention, "Oh yeah, some stupid game announced by that annoying handjob. He's planning to decide which group should take over Future Europe by planting group flags all over the continent. I'mma tell you, babe. If the Hot Topic Krew wins, I'mma throw out the most rad party ever, watch and see."

Robin tilted his head in confusion, "What's it called?"

"Smash Wars." Cia proudly declared as Douche jumped in while hollering, "BED HUG!"

The immersed chubbiness of the orange haired adventurer made Cia to uncomfortably shove him off (even though she was heavier than him) bed while Robin bit back a laugh, "Dammit carrot head! Stop indulging our private time!"

Douche caught his breath with difficulty as he stood up and shook his head, "That was S-support in my mind and I couldn't help it but interrupt your lovely secret talk. Besides-"

"Smash Wars. We know now." Cia hissed as a final warning as she got back into Smashbook browsing, Robin laying his head on her shoulder while he rubbed her belly in satisfaction.

Douche felt awkwardly uncomfortable as he side stepped towards the door like he murdered Mr. Smiley after the Heart of Wal-mart disappeared in a flash.

"Thinkin of joining this challenge babe?" Cia muttred as she placed her I-phone 5s on the bedside and turned to face a perplexed Robin humming in thought.

"Let me connect to Edukation Konnection first, use my tactical mathematical skills to steal it's wifi over the network hosted on a crappy server and analyze the game. Perhaps for you and the HTK, it's the best we can do to win the challenge if I'm there to help." Robin smiled as Cia snuggled closer and sighed, "Babe, out of all the people I love and hate the most. Ranked that it be for lovers, I'd pick you over that wolf fuckaboo Link and his blabbermouth bitch Zelda. And...."

"Haters?" Robin brought up with a knowing smile, "Mewtwo, right?"

"Reading minds really do that trick." Cia laid back in comfort as the three relaxed in their apartment, thinking about how it would be if they joined the HTK in Smash Wars.

* * *

_Lindner Park Hotel & Spa, Argenstraße 1, 87534 Oberstaufen, Allgäu, Future Germany aka Bionis_

Bubbles. Hot vapor of steam hissed while snaking to the lush wooden ceiling as Lucina closed her eyes, leaning back relaxed against the hot tub, her phone resting on the fluffiest and most caucasian towel there was.

She completely lost it on Shulk.

It was to the day that Monado boy tried luring her into a happy trick to get both the MMMB and HTK banned from the Smash Wars just to let the CTH, Y&C, and the other minor teams to continue fighting over what they were fighting over with.

Biting her lip in thought, she sat up along with the sound of water rippling from her sudden movement and wondered where Shulk was.

Perhaps he was having snowball fights with a plush Riki outside.

Sighing while leaning back with frown, Lucina started to worry over Shulk.

Or perhaps he was there to bamboozle her into the flag part and rudefully knock the HTK flag off the snow covered roof and replace it with the MMMB flag.

Two of those guesses ran through her head as the Owl lover decided to finish up her hot tub spa and raid the whole hotel in search of Donkey Boy.

Dressed in a plain white Bathrobe while walking the hallways, barefooted, she heard a familiar voice as Shulk sang to himself, rolling a toy car back and forth on the queen sized double bed illuminated by the warmth of the table lights in hue to the wooden flooring.

"Just as I'd find you doodling invisible lines with a wooden toy car bought from Lidl." Lucina walked in as she shook her head in dismay and laughter, throwing herself next to a grinning hom as she played with her hair, "Look, I'm sorry for stirring up some pissed off yells thrown in your face. Just the idea of the opposing teams getting disbanded in Smash Wars sounded like an un-fair thing to do. I'm here to apologize."

Holding out a hand, Shulk gazed from his toy car and brought up a quirked eyebrow, "Pretty please promise on Tingalayo?"

That got her laughing until her voice box exploded (just kidding) Lucina calmed down while blinding his vision playfully with that Caucasian towel of the hotel's.

"Ow! Luce!" Shulk hysterically controlled his humour mood as he stood up from bed and stretched. "My amazing PlayTive car says that we need to head for Hojund now!"

Lucina crawled herself to the edge of the bed as she stood up to face Shulk with a smirk, "Flags or no flags?"

"I'm first!" Shulk quickly dressed himself up in thick layers of jackets before Lucina followed him in laughter, placing on her winter boots before dashing towards the exit doors of the hotel.

The HTK flag and the MMMB flag cross lashed as it stabbed into the snow set on the roof before Shulk and Lucina tagged their cars and flew to Noway.

The trenched coated 'Lucario' tipped his hat for a better view, silently studying their departure.

* * *

 

**Falco276 out guys! :D**


	6. Important Note

**Hey there guys!**

**It's quite annoying for you to switch from one story to another (From SW:LOFE to What would you do if questionnaire) so here I am to explain this:**

**I originally started this story as the "What Would you do if? questionnaire" starring the AweSomE cast because I was still thinking of creating and posting the EDM story with the AweSomE cast.**

**The AweSomE cast is not completely part of the Smash Bros fan groups as the HTK, CTH, MMMB, and Y &C do, but I just created that group because those were my favourite characters I fell in love when I played Smash Bros. Wii U. **

**They first end up in Virginia Beach AU, spending most of their lives in a amazing mansion that's two stories high and is equipped with everything (swimming pool, balcony roof parking, etc.), go on glorious yacht and club events, and practically experience annoying hurricanes and have a good time like the idiot teens they are. Not to mention Lorrach, Germany, Shulk's favourite place to shop at Lidl and take evening walks around Grutt Park.**

**But it was then that a violent storm ONLY ripped both locations where they lived and they suddenly had to evacuate to their world.**

**That's when they decided to introduce the modern life by re-opening the places they worked at, and even hold local stage EDM events through out each world.**

**Lots of people found it annoying but they had to live with it.**

**After each world getting use to the modern life, it was then that a strange thing happened.**

**Rather to the AweSomE cast at least.**

**The worlds suddenly merged into one big Earth like planet called Planet Mira.**

**With the help of Pangia, all of the Smash Bros worlds were located in Future Europe while the rest of the continents stayed unknown.**

**So, all the FE locations took Future Switzerland aka "AJRA (Amerijapandaropesiafrica") while KI:U locations took Future France aka "Skyworld" while last but not least the XC locations took Future Germany aka "Bionis"**

**And that, my friends, is how Smash Wars: Leaders of Future Europe and Genealogy of the Holy War was born. :)**

**Next chappie starts my Questionnaire story! (It's another work!) :D**


	7. Q&A with the AweSomE cast!

**Hey guys! This is my first SSB fanfic consisting the AweSomE cast. Mainly I and Anna Destiny on Ao3 created this group of smashers that derive from the 3 most awesome games ever. (Or the Smash family, as you could say.)**  
**Proudly presenting "The AweSomE cast"!!!!! xD**  
**This "Top 10 character"practice is actually an MFB (Metal Fight Beyblade) Fanfiction.net profile thing- although I'm not quite sure if you guys have heard of it or not so I will be posting a blank one so you could create you own! (Any fandom compatiable) :D**  
**Yes, I am that nice.**  
**Also here is the official AweSomE cast Oath written by Shulk:**  
_**To every member in the AweSomE cast, we are not meant to be Yaoi pairings nor fall in love as a slash couple. We are truly best friends at heart, willing to help each other in difficult situations and most importantly be together and have fun. That's what true love is. Eternal Friendship between members from three worlds as one love.** _

List my top 10 SSB characters (AweSomE cast edition!) and answer all the question below .

1\. Shulk

2\. Pit

3\. Pittoo (Dark Pit)

4\. Lucina

5\. Robin

6\. Douche (Robin's OC friend; not lover)

7\. Female Robin

8\. Roy

9\. Ike

10\. Marth

-Part 1-

**What would you do if...**

**\- Number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?**

**(Shulk)**

Me: WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP!? *gets out a sword*

Shulk: Hey, it's me, your favourite fighter.

Me: *squeals like fangirl* AH, SHULKY!!!

Shulk: Gotta go save Bionis! *runs away*

**\- Number 2 got sent to jail?**

**(Pit)**

This is the THIRD time that's happened! How the hell does that gassy green haired goddess think I'm bad and evil?

**\- Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?**

**(Pitoo)**

Me: WTH? Pitoo, why are you here?

Pitoo: Sorry to disturb you but keep going. You're lookin good lately.

Me: Get out!!! *throws his poor Pit at him*

**\- Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?**

**(Lucina/Ike)**

Me: No... we did the pairings wrong. Anna Destiny? I'm SORRY! xP

Lucina: Who's Anna?

Ike: Some crazy Ao3 authoress....

**-Number 5 cooked you dinner?**

**(Robin)**

Me: *squeals with awsomeness* OMG ROBBY!!!! X3

Robin: I rarely cook food for Douche but here you go. *sets plate down on the table*

Me: *continuing to fangirl over him* EEEEE!!!! I LOVE YOUR AWESOME FISHSTICKS THAT YOU COOKED!!! THEY'RE AMAZING!!!! XD

Robin *blushes*: Well, tell that to Chrom cuz I guarantee by the end of the day you'll be _sulfuring_ with windy issues, you'll never ask for fishsticks ever again.

Me: I STILL DOn'T CARE, ROB. THEY ARE SO DAMN GOOD.

**\- Number 6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?**

**(Douche)**

Douche: I would use sunscreen to write "Kick me" on her back then leave her there in the sun to tan (he he he).

Me: HOW DARE YOU!!!! *chases him around on the beach*

Douche: ROBIN! SAVE ME!!!!!!

**\- Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?**

**(Female Robin)**

Me:Cool! Together, we will beat the crap out of my Brother and his wife!!! XD

Reflet: Okay?...*slowly baking away*

**\- Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?**

**(Roy)**

Me: Probably jumped to much and hit is head, poor guy.

Roy: Nah, I'm fine. Blame the runaway Rocket that Yoshizilla pestered me to try.

**\- Number 9 made fun of your friends?**

**(Ike)**

Me: Ike will never do that, right?

Ike: Hey, I'm nice to everybody unless they make fun of me. You'd never want to know what happens next.

**\- Number 10 ignored you all the time?**

**(Marth)**

Me: Why?

Marth:...

**-Part 2-**

**\- Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?**

**(Shulk)**

Shulk: Simple, I'll use the POWAH OF DA MONADO!

Me: Good plan, bro!

**\- You're on a vacation with 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?**

**(Pit)**

Me: Don't you dare walk away or i'll write a Yaoi fic about you and your dark counterpart.

Pit: Coming *comes back with a first aid kit*

**\- It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?**

**(Pitoo)**

Me: Sorry buddy. No dark winged angels invited....

Pitoo: Damn.

**\- You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?**

**(Lucina)**

Me: Yes! Lucy to the rescue!!!

Lucina: Glad to help but what am I gonna do if I don't have a fire hose? *holds up her sword*

**\- You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?**

**(Robin)**

Me: The most nicest guy I have ever met shall comfort me with his sweet words. *begins to cry*

Robin: Hey, you don't have to say that. I did the same thing to Douche after he fell over the bridge in Grutt Park and splintered his knee. 

Me: Ouch, take this for him. *hands him a First Aid kit*

**\- Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?**

**(Douche)**

Me: Dang, Douche. I thought you only had Robin by your side?

Douche: Nope!

**\- You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**

**(Female Robin)**

Me: *sniff* Why can't I have Shulky? :(

Female Robin: C'mon. What's wrong with me? I'm a nice friend to be around with.

**\- Number 8 thinks he/she will never get a girl/boyfriend. What will you tell them?**

**(Roy)**

Me: LOL! Marth is already chosen!!! xD

Roy: Okay! *hops away to find Shulk*

**\- You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?**

**(Ike)**

Me: Wait. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Ike: *fights my opponent on screen*

Me: Okay, now it makes sense.

**\- You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?**

**(Marth)**

Marth: *walks away slowly*

**-Part 3-**

**What if...**

**-Number 1 asked you to marry them?**

**(Shulk)**

Me: Who's them?

Shulk: *shrugs*

**-You had to throw a party for 2?**

**(Pit)**

Me: Aww hell yeah! Let's do it Pit!

Pit: I just hope that Palutena's not in the house!

**\- 3 asked you to help them find a job?**

**(Pitoo)**

Me: Don't you already work as an airline traffic controller at the Norfolk Airport with Pit?

Pitoo: Got bored and ditched out.

**\- 4 decided that he/she was going to live with you?**

**(Lucina)**

Me: Yay! Another sister!

Lucina: We're gonna have a blast of fun! :D

**\- 5 snuck in your bed in the middle of the night?**

**(Robin)**

Me: *screams and gives him a bear hug* ROBBY!!!!!

Robin: Gods you're worse than Douche.

Me: Okay sorry. But can you shtay with me Robby?

Robin: *unsure* Uh, I gotta comfort Douche. BYE!

Me: *screams like Darth Vader* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

**\- 6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?**

**(Douche)**

Me: Whatever. He had to be with Robin anyway.

**\- 7 won the lottery?**

**(Female Robin)**

Female Robin: Were RICH, Lucina! Lucina? Oh well.

**\- 8 had quite a big secret?**

**(Roy)**

Me: C'mon. Spit it out!

Roy: Nope.

**\- 9 became a singer?**

**(Ike)**

Me: *claps with encouragement* Nice singing, Ike!

Ike: Erm, thanks. I did this for Marth and Ragnell.

Marth *scoffs*: Like Ragnell would love you forever! 

Ike: Who says? Ragnell's not a sword! He's my chicken!

Marth *facepalms*

**\- 10 had a daughter?**

(Marth)

Me: Unfortunately, it sounds okay I guess.....

Marth: Agreed, kind of.

**-Part 4-**

**\- What does/would 1 think of 2?**

**(Shulk/Pit)**

Me: Friends, I guess.....

**\- Why might 2 disagree with 3?**

**(Pit/Pitoo)**

Me: Angels make no disagreements. XP

**\- How would 3 greet 4?**

**(Pitoo/Lucina)**

Me: They'd both say hi in a friendly manner.

**\- What would 4 envy about 5?**

**(Lucina/Robin)**

Me: That they come from the SAME game! xD

**\- What dream would 5 have about 6?**

**(Robin/Douche)**

Me: Hmmm... they both share a loving secret... In bed! XD

Douche: STOP IT WITH THE YAOI ALREADY!!!

Robin: Yeah, Shulk clearly stated that we're not meant to be yaoi pairings, more like best friends at heart.

**\- What do 6 and 7 have in common?**

**(Douche/Female Robin)**

Douche: Um.....

Female Robin: Shouldn't you be with Robin instead of me? I have Lucina y'know!

**\- What would make 7 angry at 8?**

**(Female Robin/Roy)**

Me: For messing up her moveset! xD

**\- Where would 8 meet 9?**

**(Roy/Ike)**

Me: Probably at Pizza Hut where Ike works at! XD

**\- What would 9 never dare to tell 10?**

**(Ike/Marth)**

Me: That he secretly took his sword and made it morph into another chicken. Welcome Altea!

**\- What would make 10 scared of 1?**

**(Marth/Shulk)**

Me: I clearly have no clue...

**-Part 5-**

**\- You're about to marry number 10. What's 1's reaction?**

Shulk: I don't know about that.

Marth: Yeah right! I already have Ike with me.

Shulk: Remember the ASC Oath! Were best friends, not yaoi shippers!

**\- Number 2 tells you about his deeply hidden love for number 9.**

Me: Pit and Ike!?

Pit: HELL NO!!!!

Ike: I'll pass. I already have Marth with me.

Shulk: Guys! Remember the Oath!!!!! *facepalms*

**\- Number 4 also loves number 9. What does that mean?**

Me: Lucina and Ike? That makes sense.

**\- Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?**

Me: YES! DOBIN AND ROUCHE!!! I must write yaoi fan fic between Robin and Douche!!!!

Both of them: NO! That's disgusting!

Douche: Not gay by the way.

Robin: Me too. I agree with Douche over here. We have both have to take care of our Inn. Bye!

Me: *screams like Darth Vader again* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

**\- You spot 10 kissing 1. How do you react?**

Me: Marth and Shulk!? Scary and not right. XP

**-You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE then a few hours. What are you thinking?**

Me: Pitoo and Lucina? *shrugs* Cool with me.

**\- Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?**

Me: Wait. Whut? Shulk and Douche? I'll pass that.

Shulk: He took my Robin!!!! xP

**\- Would 2 trust 5?**

Me: Pit and Robin? That sounds interesting. I wonder how they'd talk to each other.

Pit and Robin: *facepalm*

**\- Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?**

Marth: Ouch, Lucy what was that for?

Lucina: It's called counterpart fun! 

Marth:...........

**\- 5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick?**

Robin: Re-take a tactician class together with Reflet

Shulk: Technology on boats. Hey, I own a yacht bussness, remember?

**\- 7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?**

Female Robin: the hotel where Robin and Douche work at. "Robin the Inn" Savvy?

Ike: KFC cuz I like chickens!

**\- 8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?**

Roy: Shouldn't you be getting the haircut?

Robin: Tell that to Falco, not me.

Falco Lomabardi: Did someone say my name?

Roy and Robin: We meant Falco276!

Falco: *sulks away to find Fox*

**\- 9 sketches what 6's perfect soul mate should look like; will 6 be happy?**

Ike: Is this whom you wanted? *shows picture*

Douche *claps hands in glee* Yay! Robin would love this!!!!

**\- 2 sent a message to their Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?**

Pit: How the hell did you get to know!?

Ike: Um, Smashbook of course.

Shulk: Pit! Remember the Oath for Bionis's sake! *facepalms*

**\- 5 and 6 did a workout together?**

Douche: Robin! Help me! I'm bout to die!

Robin *shakes head in small laughter and keeps on going* You wouldn't really say that if you weren't the only fat guy in the AweSomE cast.

**\- 1 accidentally kicked 10?**

Shulk: Oh my gods, I'm so sorry.

Marth: You don't need to apologize. I'm fine.

**\- If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?**

Douche: Chrom's fishsticks.

Pittoo: KFC and a Capri-Sun.

**\- 10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?**

Marth: Nothing of your concern.

Ike: Yeah, just secrets.

**\- What might 1 and 3 be doing together 10 years in the future?**

Shulk: Giving everyone an opportunity to charter one of my yachts.

Pittoo: Heh, destroy the world and make the Hot Topic Krew rule the new terrain.

**Part 4!!! (taken from GalaxyPegasus14 on 1/20/15) xD**

**\- Have you ever written a five/ten fanfiction before?**

**(5:Robin, 10:Marth)**

Me: YES, I HAVE SEEN A LOT OF THEM INVOLVED IN YAOI...

Shulk: THE OATH, DAMMIT! REMEMBER THE OATH!!!!!

**\- Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

**(Pitoo)**

Pitoo: You know it girl. Give it to me.

Uh, I actually cannot say this towards the dark winged angel right now. xP

**\- What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

**(6: Douche, 1: Shulk)**

Me: OK! OK! OK! Don't talk about it! That would be the grossest thing ever. I would probably throw up and start disliking them both.

**\- Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

**(Ike)**

Ehehe, plenty of them. He's pretty popular. His cooking show perhaps?

**\- Would seven and two make a good couple?**

**(7:Female Robin, 2:Pit)**

Friendship: Sure, they could. 

Romance: Eww, no way! xP

**\- Four/eight or four/nine?**

**(4:Lucina, 8:Roy, 9: Ike.)**

Four/eight/nine.... I'm not quite sure about that since they come from the same game. xP

  
**\- What would happen if seven discovered that three and eight had a secret relationship?**

**(7: Female Robin, 3: Pitoo, 8: Roy)**

I expect that Reflet would be a bit weirded out by that...

Pittoo and Roy would go opposite ways in love relationships. xD

Shulk: Damn, I'm getting ridiculously tired of this. Remember the OATH for Monado's sake!

**\- Can you write a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fanfiction?**

**(2: Pit, 6: Douche.)**

Well, assuming we're talking friendship...:

After meeting up with the AweSomE cast, Douche goes on a mission to meet and fights the rest of the Smashers. On his journey, he very quickly meets and becomes friends with the one and only winged angel, Pit himself.

-counts words- Yeah! 37 words!

**\- Is their such thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

**(4: Lucina, 10: Marth)**

Umm, no. I highly doubt it, but i wouldn't read it if there was...

Shulk *in a tired and begging voice* Oath people....... remember the Oath............ *faints*

*Cute yellow Heropon approaches him*: Riki find Shulk dead.

**\- Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.**

**(1: Shulk, 5: Robin)**

Me: Hmm... Heart to S-Support?

Robin: I think you shouldn't have said that. Don't let the Monado come dangersously close to your neck. Remember the Oath.

Me: Thanks Robin.

**\- What kind of plot would you use for a three/seven fic?**

**(3: Pittoo, 7: Female Robin.)**

It would probably involve Pitoo getting lost and falling down somewhere on a mountain in Ylisse, then Reflet coming to rescue him.

**\- If you wrote a songfic about nine, what song would you choose?**

**(Ike)**

Hmm... That's a good question... Perhaps make it a IkexFem!Ragnell. I'm clueless for his theme song....

**\- if you wrote a two/three/six fanfiction, what would the warning be?**

**(2: Pit, 3: Pittoo, 6: Douche)**

Umm... It wouldn't be romance with those three! So, my warning would be: WARNING! Contains extreme randomness and a messy AweSomE cast mansion. XD

**\- What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

**(8:Roy, 5: Robin)**

Hey, what exactly is meant by 'pick-up line' anyway? If it's about Roy being frustrated about something, Robin might say something about it being okay...

**\- Challenge: Write a drabble for ten/eight.**

**(10: Marth, 8: Roy)**

Friendship and arguments, right? I can do that!

**\- What kind of plot would you use if you wanted four and one to end up together?**

**(4: Lucina, 1: Shulk)**

Umm... Together in the same room is easy, but i wouldn't pair those two up in yaoi. Just good ol friendship.

**\- Would you write two/four/five?**

**(2: Pit, 4: Lucina, 5: Robin)**

Lol, more like Douche/Lucina/Robin if i was going to do that.

**\- What might nine scream at a moment of great passion?**

**(Ike, again?)**

Umm... "CHICKEN!"

**\- When was the last time you read a fic about five?**

**(Robin)**

Hmm... about his farting problem with Female Robin. That's Yoshizilla to you.

**\- What is six's secret kink?**

**(Douche)**

What kink? He's adorable in Robin's POV!

**Read Heart-to-S-Support. Yes people, it's a REAL story.<http://archiveofourown.org/works/2827694>**

**Want to know more about Shulk's yacht buissness!? Click here to charter a yacht now! (website still under construction!)<http://falco276.wix.com/monadoyachtcharters#!edm-events/c88d>**

**See you guys later for my second SSB story consisting the AweSomE cast coming somewhere in 2016! :D**

**Please review, comment, kudos, whatever- heck even download it. xD**

**Bye!!!! :D**


	8. The AweSomE cast profile!

 

**Okay, as I promised, here is the next chappie which is just a profile of each member. Yeah I got bored. xP**

 

**Logo of the AweSomE cast: made up of the three logos that characters use from our three faviourite fandoms.**

**Palutena's bow is rotated 10 degrees upwards, the arrow pointing north while the Monado is angled in a diagonal appearance to the left while the Falchion Sword from Fire Emblem is angled opposite of the Monado. (Basically mirrored)**

**The address of thier two story mansion: Addington Rd, Virginia Beach, VA 23454 near Wolfsnare Creek.**

_**The AweSomE cast profile and personality:** _

**Shulk**

**Personality:** Leader of the AweSome cast and a yacht maniac, the jolly and kind blonde hom always steps up with a new event for every smasher to experience the neon lights. Not afraid to challenge danger that comes in his or his friends' way- heck, not even Metal Face. xD

Relies on his friends so much that he created the AweSomE cast oath in order for every member to stay as "helping friends" and not "yaoi lovers".

**Weapon:** Monado

**Profession/workplace:** Lifeguard at the Oceanfront beach/ part time professional DJ. Runs yacht business known as "Monado Yacht Charters" along with the EDM event services "Monado EDM parties"

**Cars:** 2012 rally red Honda Civic SI/2011 Honda Civic Sport Euro/2012 red Seat Ibiza FR.

**Virginia Beach License Plate:** MNDO - LIFE

**European LP:** Lö- SP2010

**Smartphone:** red shelled Samsung Galaxy Alpha

**Yachts:** Destiny Monado (50m 2008 Sibelle super yacht by Hessen) *SOLD*

Destiny Monado 2 (55m 2013 Ocean Paradise super yacht by Benetti)

Destiny Monado Extreme (78m 2011 Pegasus VIII super yacht by Royal Denship)

**Likes:** Helping out his friends, spending time with Lucina, instructing his friends to set up an EDM yacht event, everything Samsung technology.

**Dislikes:** when every member goes against the oath.

**Pit**

**Personality:** a happy -go lucky angel with a hunger of helping his friends and ignoring Pittoo into spiraling into his pranks, he tends to blank out his dreams of the green haired goddess and her 'rear'. Loves hanging around with his dark counterpart although he never trusts his tricky dares and ends up doing them for real.

**Weapon:** Palutena's bow and arrow

**Profession/workplace:** airline traffic controller at the Norfolk Airport.

**Car:** used to carpool with Marth and Ike everytime, now owns a 2012 white diamond pearl metallic Honda Pilot Guardian Orbitars EX-L

**Smartphone:** 32 GB white I-Phone 5s

**Yacht:** Galaxy Icarus (Arrow of Light) (56m 2005 Galaxy super yacht by Benetti)

**Likes:** vanilla pudding/icecream, being patriotic about Abe Lincoln and America, helping out his friends at an EDM event, hanging out with Pittoo.

**Dislikes:** Palutena and her obnoxious weapon.

**Pittoo (Dark Pit)**

**Personality:** A real teaser to his normal counterpart, and a hunger to lead his group by ruling over the new terrain, Pittoo sometimes never really worries about his friends because he thinks they are a real self harmer to him but in truth he really likes helping them out together as true buddies according to the Oath. Constantly teases towards Pit about shedding a wing feather or two out in the public of Virginia Beach, the brown haired angel tends to let go of that as a cruel joke. Can be sometimes stubborn towards his friends by refusing to do their favours.

**Weapon:** Palutena's bow and arrow

**Profession/workplace:** airline traffic controller at the Norfolk Airport.

**Car:** used to carpool with Marth and Ike everytime; now owns a 2012 crystal black pearl metallic Honda Pilot HTK/EX-L

**Smartphone:** 64 GB Black I-Phone 5s

**Yacht:** Galaxy Icarus II (Arrow of Light II) (73m 2009 Dragonfly super yacht by Silver Yachts)

**Likes:** vanilla ice cream, KFC, Capri-Sun, pranking on Pit, leader of the Hot Topic Krew.

**Dislikes:** Palutena and her obnoxious weapon, arguing with Pit.

**Lucina**

**Personality:** With the brave Ylissean princess ready to help out with anything. Mostly follows orders from Shulk and Reflet to satisfy their feelings and is occasionally called a great helper in the AweSomE cast.

**Weapon:** Parallel Falchion (sword)

**Profession/workplace:** Manager/Cashier at H&M.

**Car:** 2011 Glacier Blue Metallic Honda CRV

**VB License Plate:** YLSN GIRL

**European LP:** Lö YL 2451

**Smartphone:** Lunar blue Cosmicgate Discovery E5

**Yacht:** Blue Flame (45m 2009 Blue Ice super yacht by Palmer Johnson)

**Likes:** Hangout with Shulk, helping out with Reflet at H&M, watching her faviourite TV show "Strum der Liebe" (Storm of Love), staying connected with Chrom.

**Dislikes:** Palutena on her yacht.

**Robin**

**Personality:** Generally quiet and wearing a warm smile on his heart, the Ylissean tactician mostly spends time with Douche, teaching him amazing and useful spells to help them in their daily lives and telling him stories about his hometown, Ylisstol.

**Weapon:** Levin sword and magic spell tomes (Thoron, Elwind, Arcfire tome)

Profession/workplace: Manager of "Robin the Inn" hotel.

**Car:** 2012 classic silver metallic Toyota Prius Alpha T-Spirit III/2007 nighthawk black pearl Volkswagen Touran TDI.

**VB License Plate:** YLSN MAGIC

**European LP:** Lö YLS 2549

**Smartphone:** silver I-Ocean X7

**Yacht:** Gold Thoron (45m 2007 Hokulani super yacht by Palmer Johnson)

**Likes:** hanging around/comforting Douche, helping out his friends in an EDM event, the song "Are you with me" by Lost Frequencies.

**Dislikes:** Palutena on his yacht, the EDM songs that play out in every EDM event.

**Douche**

**Personality:** the jolly orange haired fat OC is a real friend according to Robin's perspective. Although he could cry sometimes towards his lover's refusal of his ideas and suggestions, Douche feels completely comfortable to be around with Robin though he is completely unaware that he stole the tactician from Shulk's arms. The situation was later dismissed with the blonde hom accepting his life independent though trusting his friends as one.

**Weapon:** Baby Rubber Mallet

**Profession/Workplace:** front desk receptionist of "Robin the Inn" hotel.

**Car:** 1999 dark green Renault Twingo

**VB License plate:** DNUTS FTW

**European LP:** Lö DN 3412

**'Smartphone':** Black Motorola Razor flip phone/ E-FOX E5 Smartphone

**Yacht:** Silver Thoron (50m 2009 Auspicious super yacht by Mondo Marine)

**Likes:** hanging around/comforting Robin, helping out his friends in an EDM event, the song "Are you with me" by Lost Frequencies, Robin's main theme song from FE Awakening "ID (Purpose/Control/Serenity/Return/Hope)"

**Dislikes:** Robin sometimes ignoring/hurting him, when someone goes against the Oath.

**Reflet (Female Robin)**

**Personality:** The female counterpart of Robin, Reflet is centered around as calm and kind whenever hanging around with Lucina, but can sometimes be easily tempered when one of them challenges against her in a Smash fight.

**Weapon:** Levin Sword and Magic spell tomes (Thoron, Elwind, Arcfire tome)

**Profession/Workplace:** Cashier at H&M together with Lucina.

**Car:** 2011 nighthawk black pearl Volkswagen Touran TDI

**VB License Plate:** YLSN MAGIC

**European LP:** Lö YLS 2348

**Smartphone:** Silver Cosmicgate Discovery E4

**Yacht:** Dark Horse (49m 2009 Platinum super yacht by Benetti)

**Likes:** Hangout with Robin, helping out with Lucina at H&M, staying connected with Chrom.

**Dislikes:** Palutena on her yacht.

**Roy**

**Personality:** Street Pimp with shades on.

**Weapon:** Sword of Seals

**Profession/Workplace:** DJ at Peabody's nightclub

**Car:** 2012 white diamond pearl Honda Ridgeline pick-up.

**VB plate:** PIMP KING

**Smartphone:** red shelled HTC one

**Yacht:** Flaming Dragon Storm (41m 2013 Nameless super yacht by Mondo Marine)

**Likes:** being a dosh dick by waving wads of cash and girls around while playing out rap music.

**Dislikes:** Marth/Shulk ignoring him, when everybody goes against the Oath.

**Chrom**

**Personality:**

**Wea** **pon:** Parallel Falchion, FSB (Fishstick Blaster) 3000

**Profession/Workplace:** CEO of Chrom-line AG, a steel company located in Hoshido, AJRA.

**Car:** 2010 blizzard pearl Nissan Qashqai +2 Tekna edition 

**VB plate:** NORDSEE

**Smartphone: (Tablet)** 128 GB Samsung Galaxy Tab-S PRO 8.1

**Yacht:** Barracuda Nordsee (100m 2015 custom I-Dynasty super yacht by Chrom-line AG steel)

**Likes:** Fishsticks, Candy Crush Saga, Dreamworks How to train your Dragon (HTTYD), Being agnostic/atheist, ruling over (New generation) Ylisse, Nordsee (european seafood restaurant), staying connected with Lucina, Bears, Rappy McRapperson (a idol singer for his hit song "Fishsticks"), his newly created religion "Fishstikism", Future India, anything Indian related.    

**Dislikes:** the Word of God, Lucina insisting him to convert and see the true reality, Bees, anything bee related. 

**Ike**

**Personality:** Extremely Boisterous and Chicken crazy, the mercenary of Crimea/Griel is mostly seen talking to his pet chicken "Ragnell" and spends less time with Marth. Although this could be a serious friend issue between the two, Shulk lets go of the fact of accepting the pet bird into the mansion.

**Weapon:** Ragnell (sword)

**Profession/Workplace:** KFC/Pizza Hut

**Car:** 2007 arctic Blue metallic Acura TSX

**VB License plate:** CHKNS FTW

**European LP:** Lö CH 2761

**Smartphone:** 16 GB blue I-Phone 6 with shell cover sporting a happy chicken wearing shades and words "Life is good"

**Yacht:** Great Aether (ex: Ragnell Cruiser) (60m 2012 Excellence V super yacht by Abeking and Rasmussen)

**Likes:** CHICKENS! (as pets and eating them), filming his cooking show, ordering endless amount of KFC bucket goodness.

**Dislikes:** getting angry, going Aether on them, the Tyson food company inhumanely beating up chickens, Palutena.

**Marth**

**Personality:** Calm and quiet around others, the Altean prince finds his lover everyday snuggling with Ragnell around his chicken pen, the indigo haired mercenary covered in bits of hay. Ignoring the fact that Ike is more into Ragnell than him doesn't make the azure haired prince give up on his freindship. Is ready to volunteer to help his friends in a troubled situation just like Lucina.

**Weapon:** Falchion? (sword)

**Profession/Workplace:** Dance instructor at Moonlight dance Studios.

**Car:** 2007 white Seat Altea XL

**VB Lisence plate:** ALTEA FURY

**European LP:** Lö AL 2651

**Smartphone:** 32 GB white I-Phone 6 plus

**Yacht:** Altea Fury (64m 2011 Seanna super yacht by Benetti)

**Likes:** Cherrios cereal, practice swordfighting with Lucina and Ike, cooking, hanging around with Ike.

**Dislikes:** Ike ignoring him, everybody goes against the oath.

* * *

**Yeah, tell me what you think! I hope it doesn't sound too stupid. -_-**

**Full Lisence plate phrases (in order)**

**Shulk- Monado Life**

**Lucina- Ylisse Princess**

**Robin- Ylisse Magic**

**Douche- Doughnuts For the Win**

**Reflet- Ylisse Magic**

**Ike- Chickens For the Win**

**Marth- Altea Fury**

 

**Seek out the blank version of the "What would you do if?" next chappie!**

**Until next time...**

**Falco276 out!**


	9. AweSomE cast one-shots

**Okay I decided to do a little change for this chappie.**

**This is gonna tell the whole sequence of what the AweSomE cast did in the past and also later on.**

**I know it's short cuz I wanted it to be like that and for World Tour 2017, I have to write that out as a seperate story known as "Red, Blue, EDM true".**

**NOTE: Some one-shots are from FF . net PM's.**

**Otherwise, enjoy!:D**

* * *

 

_**Ruined Sea Breakfast:** _

Other than that, The AweSomE cast was currently hanging out in the "Destiny Monado" when Pit announced he's gonna go sky-Ocean hunting for Seagulls for breakfast.

The target after it's speared with the blue arrow? In the hands of Pitoo who was currently lounging on the top deck of Shulk's yacht. 

Douche spat out his coffee in shockness while Robin almost dropped his book with the same expression as his lover.

Ike completely switched the shower handle off and yelled a "What?" from like 3 cabins in a distant-hearing that only Marth could catch. 

In return, he facepalmed and shook his head in disbelief. 

Shulk meanwhile, prepared to wear his goggles and OceanTec wetsuit, to dive into the cold ocean and fix the propeller to the engine problem.

Pit knew that he should never expose his angel wings to the public of the astonishing and gasping in awe people that wanted to pause at their beach fun and point at the mysterious winged being soaring gracefully across the sky. 

But Pit was like 'Fuck it' and ran out to the front deck of the yacht, peering down towards the cold ocean before gravity could make him free fall from the tip. Thankfully, his wings helped him balance and made it look like he was the mast statue for the luxury boat. 

With his eyes striking a calm but panicked seagull screeching for mommy across the sky, he launched off the tilting boat, Pittoo applauded for such a nice ass in the sky for he'll end up with the theoretical scientists the third time. 

Bird vs. Angel zig zagged across the blue horizon as Pit skillfully shot his blue arrow and it strikingly struck the back of the yelping seagull. 

Shulk clutched onto the side of his yacht as he re-surfaced, feeling the water choke his neck. Feeling proud of fixing the engine problem, he stepped up on the back deck and toweled himself dry. 

Pit couldn't believe it.

He missed his target.

Everybody had to skip breakfast now. xD

_**NYE Yacht Fail:** _

Yeah, and gueessss what? 

They had yacht night club party on the Destiny Monado!!! 

It was during New Years Eve where everybody was invited to the party. 

Both Pit and Pittoo hid thier wings underneath their jackets while they twirled each other around on the dance floor. 

Robin and D o u c h e were hanging out at the bar, taking multiple shots in a contests to see who could get drunk faster. 

Marth and Ike were making out behind the brick wall of the yacht while Shulk was DJ, exposing the appearance of a surf boy as he stabbed Monado on the projector platform, the vertical ruby red sword beaming out the halogen sky blue laser to project the holographic countdown to 2015. 

It was then that Pit unsheathed his wings and bolted towards the Monado, clutching Shulk's weapon as he and Pitoo chased each other around in order to demand him to finish the countdown.

People froze in their dancing and looked up in awe to see two winged angels for their first time. xD

It was then that Pit skillfully twined his legs around one of the rafters, causing Pitoo to break a wing in collision of the strong steel ceiling bar. 

Pit smirked at Shulk's expression of 'unfairness' as he dropped it back on the platform. 

But sadly, no projection beam shot out vertical to reveal the countdown to 2015. xD

NYE was over. 

People sadly deported the yacht in angry mutters. 

The AweSomE cast could not believe it they missed NYE! xD

_**Hurricane Pit:** _

Shulk comes out of the Euro Mart store and finds Virginia Beach littered with emptiness. 

Why? 

Noticing the windows hammered with wooden boards and a safety sheet taped behind the glass warning the outsiders to evacuate and secure their homes. 

Water snaked the streets while strong gusts of wind howled through the empty scene of Shore Drive Blvd. 

Without needing to think what the heck is happening, he hopped in his Civic and started driving home, scanning through every radio station to know what kind of category the hurricane was.

Hurricane Pit. Category 5. 

And it was minutes away from destroying his lifeguard stand that overlooked the beach. 

Arriving home, he dashed in the house to turn on the TV to find a weather reporter giving out live updates on the dangerous storm ripping through the state of Virginia. 

The Storm's path, the reporter claimed, was heading North West towards New York then creates a U-turn to destroy more of Virginia Beach. 

Why do storms have to be evil? Blame Mother Nature. xD

Worried about the Destiny Monado experiencing the torture from the wild crashing waves and strong gusts of wind over toppling the yacht to the side- not to mention an electrical power outage in the generator, Shulk sighed with relief as he saw his friends hammering up the windows for safety. Both Pit and Pittoo made sure to secure the roof so that the tiles won't get carried with wind. 

D o u c h e complained for Robin to help but in return he looked up from his book and pointed at the floating hammer doing the job on its own- all thanks to his magic of course. 

After the securing the house with wooden boards, all of them sat down and listened closely to any warnings from the TV while sharing out a supply of snacks that Shulk bought from Euro Mart. 

Pittoo snickered and dared for Pit to fly into the middle of the hurricane. 

The winged boy, in return, spat out coke in surprise and found the dare super ridiculous, that he sighed while rolling his eyes, accepting the dare while throwing the empty coke can on Pittoo's head. 

The AweSomE cast except for Pittoo tried to stop him. 

There was nothing they could do. 

It was too late. 

The reporter later said that a rare species of an Angel crash landed onto the shores of Cadiz beach in Spain!!! xD

_**Big Bang on the Rhine 2015:** _

Planned New Years Eve party 2015 taking place at the Destiny Monado on December 31, 2014. xD

Planned sequence:

The AweSomE cast try to invite all of the smashers to travel down to Virginia Beach and arrive at the luxury yacht for the opening ceremony of the afternoon feast.

Shulk orders both Marth and Ike to head down to Euro Mart to buy all of the food and beverages for New Year's eve. Ike complained that the Monado user was a dick and they easily could've bought KFC. Shulk ignored the comment through his Galaxy Alpha and he told the two FE swordsman to get on with the food supply for the party.

The rest of the group heads down to the yacht to double check everything to see if it was okay or not. Both Pit and Pittoo flew upwards to the tip of the spinning antenna and in return, they gave out a thumbs up towards Shulk, who was on the top deck, nodding back to show that he understood the part where the antenna is still able to receive SOS signals, even when danger is to come ahead.

Both Lucina and female Robin try to help out, both of them adjusting the volume for the booming dance floor. It really didn't rape their ears- they said- it was enough for the whole of Virginia Beach to be thumped alive with the techno beats.

The Destiny Monado departs from the Chesapeake Cove Marina Port at 7:30 and crosses Chesapeake Bay to reach the wedge between Norfolk and Williamsburg. Surprisingly, Ike's Acura TSX, Robin's Toyota Prius, and finally Shulk's Honda Civic are parked on the front deck of the yacht, overlooking great seas to add the effect of awesomeness. Every Smasher could not stop either talking, eating, dancing, drinking shots at the bar, chasing other smashers randomly around the ship, and even farting. xD  
Yes, Blame Lady Palutena for that. (Pit seriously wanted to throw her into the middle of the bay but hey, she's a goddess. What can you do?) xD

Once after that, (Little Mac went Cheese crazy, and started eating all of the cheese there was- including Emmentaler, Tilsitte, soft creamed Le Brie, and even Alpen Berg stien Kase.) Smashers got down to the dance floor for the REAL fun. Shulk got to be DJ again, jumping up and down in synchronized excitement with the EDM beats as sky lights turned on (thanks to technician ROB) halted the foggy clouds in the night sky and the supporting white string lights that trimmed the first and second layer deck, all brightly shone out towards the flat bed of the dark blue sea.

Climbing up towards the Captain's deck to pilot the yacht, Shulk gave out a yawn and double checked all of the safety documentation to make sure that the yacht was heading in the right path. The Beeping radar gave out no danger as the navigation screen currently showed the yacht heading north towards Lessner Bridge. 

That was part of the plan that Shulk told the AweSomE cast and the smashers that Fireworks are to be LAUNCHED at 12:00 sharp. 

Once before crossing the bridge, Shulk planned to place his weapon in between the three sphere like things that was perched ahead of the tall spinning antenna; hoping to wish and trust in the Monado that it will give the direct countdown to 2015 in a holographic halogen blue font and fading blue hemisphere background.

This was it. 5 minutes away from Lessner Bridge. Skylights burned brightly into the air, as the trimmed Deck lights all shone brightly through the dark to let the remaining smashers standing on the bridge know that 2015 arrived on the block.

With the yacht still booming with dance craziness, the only disturbed smasher who could not ENTIRELY take the party, was....

Male Robin. 

Ignoring D o u c h e' s pleas to join him on the dance floor, Robin sighed for the upteenth time and closely brought the floating Levin sword close to his neck in advanced warning. His lover shrunk back with a whisper of okay and decided to leave him alone.

With the next few minutes of being disturbed by the thumping dance music that blared out of every speaker rigged on the yacht, in every room to be exact- Robin slammed his book shut and luckily knew the whole tour around Shulk's yacht. Moving through a sea of dancing and hollering Smashers, he dashed downstairs to the control room where he would find the speaker switch. He smiled wickedly towards this point to where he would ruin this party without poor Shulk's knowledge.

1 minute away from Lesner Bridge. It was time. Shulk hopped down from the DJ booth, ordering another smasher to volunteer when he suddenly informed his fellow friends, Dunban and Riki, to activate the Monado countdown and launch the fireworks at 12:00. 

It was 11:58. One minute away.

Both of them told Pit and Pittoo to fly up there and open the latch for the beaming laser to project the countdown. Both winged angels nodded and using their neon lights on their wings, they flew up, looking like a comet flying skywards as they activated the countdown. 

59, 58, 57- 

It was all going well. 47 seconds away from the bridge. Robin struggled to find the correct switch to stop the music. 

44, 43, 42, 41-

D o u c h e was crying in the bathroom, only to be comforted by both Lucina and female Robin. 

34, 33, 32, 31-

Smashers did not give up dancing.

24, 23, 22, 21- 

"C'mon, where is it!?" Robin hissed as he tried out every switch. 

15, 14, 13, 12, 11-

Smashers watching the countdown from Lessner Bridge, pointed in awe towards the two flying angel comets, weaving in flight around the beaming countdown.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1....................

_BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Fireworks and a shower of sparks burst skywards and tortured Lessner Bridge, all Smashers fell in the water along with the large chunks of concrete debris as a huge Tsunami wave rocked the Destiny Monado forward, a few Smashers who were lounging on the top deck flew forward like a sling shot as the front deck held all of the three cars in an intact position, as if the wheels were magnets to the aluminum yacht. 

A few people on the bridge standing adjacent across from the now destroyed Lessner Bridge, all gasped in awe and pointed at the wreckage, capturing the spectacular moment on their smartphones, perfect for any news to broadcast this 2015 failure. And the AweSomE cast hoped that it won't be on the news after all. 

* * *

A red Civic flashed by, wheels making a splash down the rainy streets of Shore Drive, as Shulk kept his head low, completely losing hope to what even happened yesterday. Heck, it was NYE disaster, and he never planned for this sudden scene to occur at the end. Halting at a red light, the Monado user leaned forward and rested his chin on the steering wheel, sighing deeply as he started at the red traffic light with tears welling up in his blue eyes. He exactly had to know which Smasher caused the sudden outburst of the disaster, he effortlessly couldn't blame his friends for ruining the party, right? 

With the light turning green, he stopped by 7-Eleven to grab a can of Mountain Dew. Leaning against the driver's door, his mind forced him to think about who exactly caused the disaster.

The rest of his friends and the AweSomE cast were out of the scene. 

Perhaps someone curious like Pichu or the Ice Climbers perhaps? 

Something small like a Pikmin crawled through the vents and landed in the control room?

An easily angered smasher like Bowser, Wario, or Meta Knight perhaps? Knocked down the door to the control room and accidentally flipped the switch on, thus destroying the bridge? 

No. It was not supposed to happen. Giving out a short inward burp, Shulk threw the can in a nearby wired trash bin and hopped in his Civic again, regaining his focus on driving home. 

He seriously had to question his friends about it and possibly take it serious for once. 

Parking his Civic on the driveway, he got out to find Lucina's boots placed on the front porch. He wondered in confusion on how Marth's female counterpart arrived at his house even through she didn't technically own a car. Public Transportation like the city bus could've been an answer, but Shulk decided not to ask her and find out about her arrival to his house. 

Entering in with a whistle, it faltered as Lucina and female Robin sat by the dinner table both of them gave out a wave, as the Monado wielder walked past by them and entered the kitchen, opening the fridge with a glum mood.

Both of FE girls knew his feelings and decided to keep the house in a dead silent state.

With Shulk returning to the dinner table, plate of a small ham and swiss cheese sandwich in his hands, Female Robin eyed his snack with sadness as Lucina waved an envelope and set it down in front of him.

"This came for you." Lucina said quietly as she watched Shulk set his sandwich down and his blue eyes widened with surprise at the Sender's company name. 

"I thought I had my yacht insured by them." Shulk stated as he ripped the envelope with Reflet's Levin sword and scanned the letter carefully. 

After a few minutes of silence, Lucina leaned forward to catch the words as Shulk's eyes widned with surprise. 

"Damage?" he hooted with deep concern, both female FE characters looked at each other with a hand covering their mouth. 

"Perhaps it could be someone strong who did the damage." Lucina shrugged as she sipped Mango ice tea while staring at Shulk with concern.

"I mean, I didn't see anything at the back of the boat." Reflet added, raising her hands up as she was a criminal. 

"Did you send someone down to check the damage?" Shulk asked with pure sincerity, slowly chewing as he folded up the letter and placed to one side. 

"Well," the girls were not sure since they had been both busy comforting D o u c h e, by the way he wailing that his lover was not joining him on the dance floor. Lucina volunteered to speak up while Female Robin heaved a soft sigh, "None of the smashers inspected the back of the boat after Lessner bridge crumbled down."

Shulk nodded, gesturing Lucina to continue. Crashing down on the couch with a short stretch, he texted both Pit and Pittoo through his Galaxy Alpha to see if they knew anything about the damage.

Both sadly gave out a reply of "No, it was too dark to even inspect the boat." 

Sighing while lobbing his phone in the fruit bowl, Shulk relaxed with his eyes closed as he waited for the rest of his friends to arrive. He wished he could question Dunban and Riki to know if they saw anything that resembled a damaged rear to the yacht, but sadly they were away in their world. 

There was only one solution. 

They could only wait for the rest of the AweSomE cast to arrive from thier work. 

*Note: Shulk's work shift as a life guard is much shorter than the others so that's why arrives home early. ;D

* * *

"Whooo's up foooor KFC! Cuz you know me! I'm the crazed chicken swordsman in da house!" Ike hollered as the Ragnell wielder faltered in his happy feelings and stared at a droopy mooded Shulk resting on the couch. Walking over to him, he prodded the Monado user with his sword. 

"He's not in a good mood today." Female Robin stated as Lucina got up and asked where Ike's lover was, "Where's Marth?"

"Marth?" Ike hummed in thought and glanced at the clock above the stove, "He should be coming in now. Sorry, he had to go to a student 's house to show her the weak areas of dancing." 

Continuing to sing about chickens, Ike surprisingly brought in a 20 piece bucket of Wings and placed the hot steaming KFC treasure on the table along with Pizza Hut's mozzarella Breadsticks with Salsa sauce in a sealed circular SOLO cup. "Anybody hungry?"

The two girls eyed the food curiously and denied with a blush on thier cheeks, "Thanks for the offer Ike but were good." 

"Your choice." Ike mumbled as he took another bite, being careful not to sit on Shulk's head as he chose the brown recliner and started channel surfing on the Shulk's wall mounted 40" Samsung flat screen TV, until he settled on a TV show about....... chickens! xD

With the girls glancing at Shulk, they almost had no way to cheer him up until they got the damage fixed on his yacht. 

With the door flinging open to reveal voices of two bickering angels, Pit mocked Pittoo's rantings as he made his way to the kitchen, only to halt beside the couch which held a very depressed Shulk. 

"Dude, are you okay?" Pit kneeled down and poked him while he glanced at the girls for further guidance. 

"He's sad about his yacht." Lucina informed as she joined the angel and stroked his blonde hair gently.

"I know. He sent me the text about inspecting the damage. Me and Pittoo had no time to see if there was something missing." Pit stood up, only to have Pittoo shove a letter in his hands. 

"You're missing something, all right." Pittoo sneered while he continued to lick his ice cream from a cone. "There's the answer right there." 

"$12,000 for the rear damage?" Pit whispered cautiously in surprise as he glanced at the resting Shulk, his back facing the angel. Poor guy. He had no male lover and he was living his trust and independence towards his friends. (Sorry, Ike)

"It looks like the yacht was not insured then by Hessen and Omega Architects." The rest of the cast did not realize Marth's presence as the prince of Altea walked right into the kitchen to prepare himself a bowl of Cheerios. 

"What? How did you know about this?!" Ike muttered loudly, a chicken bone hanging tightly around his mouth. 

"Hello? It's called text messaging?" Marth remarked, waving his I-phone 6 in front of the purple swordsman's face. "Savvy?"

Ike, in return, had his eyes focus on the TV, the screen showing chickens hanging out and clucking around the wooden sandy pen.

The last ones to return to Shulk's house were a slightly annoyed Male Robin and a begging for life D o u c h e. 

"Pleaseee Robin?! You never danced with me. You always end up reading your stupid book about magic! Please!?" 

Robin glanced at his crying lover, kicking his foot off of D o u c h e ' s grasp. "The stupid music was annoying me! That's why I turned it off! And accidentally let off the Fireworks!" 

The white haired tactician turned away in anger and slammed the door to his room shut. 

Upon hearing this...

Both of the girls gasped in horror, looking at each other. 

Ike almost spat out his chicken bone and muted the TV in shock.

Pit almost dropped his pudding cup as Pittoo slapped his ice cream cone on his forehead, making him look like a unicorn.

Marth almost misguided the milk towards the sink instead of the bowl, evidently splashing some onto the water proof I-phone 6, all thanks to the gorilla glass 3 protective screen cover.

After his depressing nap, Shulk's eyes shot open in shocking realization and stormed over to Robin's room, the Monado now leaving streaks of laser towards the wooden door to make it weaker so that Shulk could forcefully kick it down with rage and wrestle Robin down to the ground. 

As soon as the door opened, Shulk gave out a war cry as he lunged at Robin, the laser beam closely scarring Robin's precious book as his Levin sword fought back, the floating dagger striking in every direction.

"Guys! Stop it!" the girls tried but it was no use. 

"You fucking a s s h o l e!!!! You were the one who destroyed the bridge AND my yacht after all!? I TRUSTED in you!" Shulk wailed as he pinned Robin down, his blue eyes burned with hate as Robin gave out a calm but strong expression of no fear at all of the Monado wielder.

"Just why did you have to play out those ugly beats which people call it EDM while I had to READ my BOOK!?" Robin countered with an angry remark, his brown eyes staring deeply into Shulk's soul. 

"You idiot. The New Year's party was only for dancing, not reading. And btw, who the hell reads books while every other smasher is on about dancing? I was waiting for you to come down to the dance floor! Thus you didn't! You made poor D o u c h e cry and thus you didn't give a single f*** about him! In fact!" Shulk snatched the wrinkled letter- TWO letters actually and shoved them forcefully in his face. "You owe me $12,000 for the rear damage on my yacht AND $12,000,000,000 (12 million) dollars for the damage done to the bridge! The mayor of Virginia Beach is awaiting your response and payment. Oh and "Robin the Inn" is gonna go out of business! Have fun Robin! That's what you deserve!" Shulk finished with a sneer as he left the white haired tactician to ball up the two letters in anger and throw them into the wastebasket.

"Go out of business? That will never happen." Robin muttered as he layed down in bed and kept his silent anger remain in his heart.

_**Big Bang on the Rhine 2015 (second attempt)** _

Yush! 

You can't even believe how many letters Shulk had to write to Hessen/Omega Architects about customizing the Destiny Monado! xD

It took about 15 emails in total to request and confirm about extending the length (from 44m to 60m) and upgrading the yacht to make the dance floor look bigger. 

The BBOTR logo is basically the Awesome Cast logo plus the heraldic Appenzeller Bear faces the left of the logo while the Graubunden Long-horned Goat takes the right of the logo.

Please don't tell me why Shulk took the two heraldic creatures from thier Swiss Canton Coat of Arms logo and designed it to be onto the "Big Bang on the Rhine" logo. (Heck- I just thought of your idea of the AweSomE cast going to Switzerland- or for that matter... Lorrach, Germany!!!) xD

"Alvin Walker- Spectre" plays during the opening ceremony of the yacht. 

The arrival of the Smashers come on board of the yacht yard enclosed in a dome like warehouse. 

After the countdown, every Smasher hung thier mouths agape in awe. 

It was fucking HUGE as the yacht cast a enormous shadow on the poor smashers as it cruised up beside them and halted for the blue doors with glitter swirls welcomed them into a black iron staircase twirling down right into thier freedom of EDM craze.

Shulk got to be DJ again while he trusted his friends, Dunban and Riki to take control of the yacht. ROB was in control of the NYE switches, making sure the Bridge dillelama doesn't happen like the last time they had the NYE party. 

Leaving another Smasher to volunteer for the DJ booth, Shulk called in with AweSomE cast to start the air show by flying thier assigned cars in Hydroplane mode (cars with airliner jet wings and fins) 

Douche was lucky to fly Robin's Prius as he excitedly hopped in and eagerly followed the other two as LED lights on the Alireon- the part that increases the drag and lift to a plane's wings- lit up as the Increase flap moved up and the Drag flap faced down as Douche yelped with excitement as he flew with the wings vertically on the side, the wings lowering them selves neatly in between the crowd and the yacht, giving them a splash of Surprise!

Robin meanwhile, promised with Shulk that he won't mess up this year's party, sat quietly at the back of the yacht, reading his book when he slammed it shut with quiet sigh and wondered what his lover was up to. Pausing by the Control Room, he seriously wanted to go in there and destroy the party for sure. But seeing that ROB was there, he obviously knew that he would be in trouble again if he messed up this year's party. 

Wading through the sea of dancing Smashers, Robin looked up to see the Monado emitting up a beam of laser that was supposedly the count down of the New Years. Watching both Pit and Pittoo circle like vultures around the countdown, delighted to see themselves in the count down too for Shulk recorded the 5 second movements of each member and cleverly programmed the Monado to make the count down look more exciting. 

Crossing over the bridge, fireworks and sparks flared sky high as the Civic, Prius, and TSX flew over the bridge with neon light superiority. Everyone on the bridge screamed with fear as the Rhine Bridge collapsed AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Worst of all, half of the yacht sunk, perfectly drowning the luxury furniture. The other half miraculously stayed afloat, gliding across the water as if nothing happened. 

The Civic circled the moment of shock on the river as the other two cars flew home. 

He couldn't believe it. 

It happened again. 

The AweSomE cast was going to be on the news again, for Shulk desperately cried the moment he landed on the runway beside the AweSomE cast mansion. 

Hessen/Omega Architects sure was going to deny the repair and future services to his yacht and make him deal with the gov of Germany to possibly assess the serious damage and situation done to the bridge. 

They now became the LaMe cast now, for all they've done....

**So, you want to find out what happens next, right?**

**Well that will happen in "Red, Blue, EDM True" right at the start of the World Tour 2017.**

**Meanwhile- I KNOW It's NOT good to skip ahead into the future- but I had to. Here is a short description of our FAKE destruction of the AweSomE cast mansion then the REAL**

**one that completely ends this chappie.**

**Enjoy. xD**

_**FAKE destruction of the AweSomE cast mansion:** _

Oh and guess what? 

Me and Anna Destiny sucessfully destroyed the AweSomE cast mansion!!! xD

In the end we had a Hydroplane war in the sky. xD

I took Robin's VW Touran while Anna took Female Robin's VW Touran and we instantly dived down like crazy, every member from the cast including Shulk to MISS us and destroy more of thier mansion! xD

Oh wow.... can't even believe it. 

Every weapon in the weapon room were password protected. 

Saw Douche's rubber mallet lying around and broke every glass case that protected every weapon.

Engraved random stuff on everything using the laser from Shulk's Monado! 

The 90" Samsung flat screen, walls, couches, EDM event posters, work desk, shelf filled with Yacht/boat books, kitchen counter and cabinets, bathrooms, Ike's chicken pet Ragnell, Robin and Reflet's magic tome books, Pit and Pittoo's spare angel wings, and much more. 

IT WAS HECKINGLY CRAZY!!!!!!!!!! xD

_**REAL destruction of the AweSomE cast mansion:** _

It was a sign that they should have left, but they didn't. 

That was the purpose to understand the signal of Robin and Douche's early departure from the mansion without notifying the others in distress that a storm was about to sweep through Wolfsnare creek and hit both places including the little apartment near Grutt Park in Lorrach Germany.

The search party immediately gave up in realization towards the invisible message the left behind. 

With the storm nearing thier beloved mansion, they had seconds to pack up and escape the chaos. 

Yacht handbooks, simulators, and company binders were sweeped off of the shelf and thrown into plastic trash bags, thus lobbed into the back of his Ibiza. 

Clothes, food, and personal items were packed into several luggages, all of them towed by a blue-haired princess and a snow white haired tactician, both girls rushing out of the mansion and lobbing their luggage into the back trunk of their cars.

Meanwhile, the indigo haired mercenary known as Ike didn't give a single chicken wing towards the current rackity mess for he was too busy cuddling with his pet chicken, Ragnell. 

With a certain azure haired prince snapping his thoughts into reality and breaking up his "cuddle with the chicken" time, he immediately packed up his belongings, yanking his lover, followed by him gripping Ragnell's wing while yelping. 

Spotting a 10 piece KFC bucket on the ground, Ragnell, the smart chicken he was, gripped the handle with his beak, as his owner tucked him in the co-driver's seat of his TSX- seat belt adorning's the bird's body- as Marth hopped into his Altea and all of them drove 3 ft away from the gate, causing Pit to look out of the open window to see the golden security fence stamped with the elegant logo of the AweSomE cast currently sucked into the Storm's violent winds.

With the Touran in lead, an arm holding the Levin sword poked out of the driver's window, the dagger creating and rapidly shot 3 projectiles of electricity until they formed three active portals to thier own worlds.

All of them glanced back towards the empty space where the mansion used to be. 

All gone. 

Those were the times. 

Exhaling a deep sigh as if hurt inwardly, Reflet immediately switched gears and sped through her own portal, CRV following behind as the TSX spat out two angels of opposite wing colors and told them to quickly dash towards their own portal. 

The blonde hom whistled a goodbye towards the mansion mess in the distance as his Ibiza towed both Civics and disappeared into his own portal.

* * *

"We meet again, Skyworld." a pale hand swept over the Partheneon-style greek ionic coulms as his dark counterpart flicked a ping-pong ball straight smack dab against the forehead. Stars formed over the Pit's head as the leader of the Hot Topic Krew wished that the green haired goddess known as Palutena was not here to discover thier happy arrival back to Skyworld.

"Missed you, Bionis." the blonde yacht maniac let sand steeple though his hand and gracefully fall to the ground as familiar voices of his freinds screaming his name with joy approached into hugs of re uniting together.

"Long time, no see, Ylisse." Both girls whispered in awe as they felt suddenly awkward to be driving cars in a certain period of time like this. 

Horses with carriges and people were usually common of transportation and traveling but modern vehicles through out the streets of Ylisstol? 

Lucina gulped with worry. What would Chrom's reaction be when he saw his own daughter returning from the modern AU world? 

Reflet suddenly comforted her and told her there's nothing to worry about bringing something new. 

An Idea sparked up with a flash in both of thier minds. 

With the CRV speeding through to reach the foot of the hill where the castle stood and the Touran departing ways in search of her Male counterpart, both girls used Smashbook to notify thier members to open thier workplaces. 

All of them agreed to this point.

-Now they had commercial airliners flying through the clouds and greek buildings, thus making Skyworld Airport be born for everyone's traveling style.

-Monado Yacht Charters still continued in Bionis, everyone going on holiday trips with the yachts rebuilt by the certain blonde hom. Introducing the DJ vinyl turntable in accordance to the cool programming on his Samsung laptop and giving wild rides around Colony 9 with all three of his cars, poor Riki became dizzy from the result of car rides though he, Dunban, and Fiora agreed to help in Shulk's modern yacht buissness.

\- Everybody was mad and confused towards the sight of Ike's KFC now opened to attract the Kentucky goodness. Confused at where the hell Kentucky was, the didn't care about the title of course because they were too busy eating endless buckets of 10 piece wings.

Check. Modern buissness was booming every world in the AweSomE cast.

-Finally it came to Robin and Douche to re-open thier hotel known as "Robin the Inn", granting locals and travlers to stay for a few nights. They completely didn't understand "temporary stay" but was completely delighted to spend thier night in the tactician's hotel.

-Not to mention an excited Altean boy entering the building to Moonlight Dance Studios where Marth gathers them into rows and teaches them steps one by one across the floor.

-The return of the swedish Fashion store hit both of the girls' minds. People of Ylisstol stopped by to see the mysterious letters "H&M" (Hennes&Mauritz) brightly glowing red, all of them confused at the modern clothing apperal, security cameras watching them like a hawk, and weird hip hop/rap/EDM songs blaring out of the ceiling speakers.

5 days later:

Reaction of Ylisstol: WE LOVE H&M!!!!!!!!!!! xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD

Everybody in the AweSomE cast relived at the reactions and sight of the modern world booming thier own worlds... 

* * *

 

**So, there it is.**

**You guys must be wondering where and how the AweSomE cast ended up in the modern AU known as Virginia Beach.**

**I guess that's about it then.**

**I promise this time to post the blank version of the "What would you do if?" ;D**

**See you next time!**

**Falco276!!! xD**


	10. The blank version of WWYDI! xD

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the blank version you finally asked for it!**

**Have fun using it with any fandom (also try to do a crossover of it too if you like!)**

**I haven't attempted that but it sure does sound like fun!**

**Meanwhile here it is!**

* * *

 

 

**Official "What would you do if?" questionnaire!**

 

_**List Top 10 characters in any order and answer the questions below:** _

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

 

**-Part 1-**

**What would you do if...**

**\- Number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?**

(Character number 1)

Me: WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP!? *gets out any weapon of choice*

Character 1: Hey, it's me, your favourite character.

Me: *squeals like fangirl* AH, CHARACTER 1!!!

Character 1:

**\- Number 2 got sent to jail?**

(Character 2) 

Character 2:

 

**\- Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?**

(Character 3)

Me: WTH? Character 3, why are you here?

Character 3: 

Me: Get out!!!! *throws object at him/her*

**\- Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?**

(Character 4/Character 9)

Me: 

Character 4: 

Character 9: 

**-Number 5 cooked you dinner?**

(Character 5)

Me: *squeals with awsomeness* OMG CHARACTER 5!!!! X3

Character 5: 

Me: *continuing to fangirl over him* EEEEE!!!! I LOVE YOUR AWESOME *INSERT ANY FOOD HERE* THAT YOU COOKED!!! THEY'RE AMAZING!!!! xD

**\- Number 6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?**

**(Character 6)**

Character 6: I would use sunscreen to write "Kick me" on his/her back then leave him/her there in the sun to tan (he he he).

Me: HOW DARE YOU!!!! *chases him/her around on the beach*

**\- Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?**

**(Character 7)**

Me: 

Character 7: 

**\- Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?**

(Character 8)

Me: 

Character 8: 

**\- Number 9 made fun of your friends?**

(Character 9)

Me: 

Character 9: 

**\- Number 10 ignored you all the time?**

(Character 10)

Me: 

Character 10:...

**-Part 2-**

**\- Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?**

(Character 1)

Character 1:

Me: 

**\- You're on a vacation with 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?**

(Character 2)

Me: 

Character 2:

**\- It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?**

(Character 3)

Me: 

Character 3:

**\- You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?**

(Character 4)

Me: 

Character 4:

**\- You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?**

(Character 5)

Me:

Character 5:

**\- Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?**

(Character 6)

Me: 

Character 6:

**\- You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**

(Character 7)

Me: 

Character 7: 

**\- Number 8 thinks he/she will never get a girl/boyfriend. What will you tell them?**

(Character 8)

Me: 

Character 8:

**\- You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?**

(Character 9)

Me: 

Character 9:

**\- You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?**

(Character 10)

Character 10: *walk away slowly*

**-Part 3-**

**What if...**

**-Number 1 asked you to marry them?**

(Character 1)

Me: Who's them?

Character 1: *shrugs*

**-You had to throw a party for 2?**

(Character 2)

Me: 

Character 2:

**\- 3 asked you to help them find a job?**

(Character 3)

Character 3:

**\- 4 decided that he/she was going to live with you?**

(Character 4)

Me:

Character 4: 

**\- 5 snuck in your bed in the middle of the night?**

(Character 5)

Me: *screams and gives him/her a bear hug* CHARACTER 5!!!!!

Character 5:

Me: Okay sorry. But can you shtay with me Character 5?

Character 5:  

Me: *screams like Darth Vader* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

**\- 6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?**

(Character 6)

Me:

**\- 7 won the lottery?**

(Character 7)

Character 7:

**\- 8 had quite a big secret?**

(Character 8)

Me: C'mon. Spit it out!

Character 8: Nope.

**\- 9 became a singer?**

(Character 9)

Me: *claps with encouragement* Nice singing, Character 9!

Character 9:

**\- 10 had a daughter?**

(Character 10)

Me: 

Character 10:

**-Part 4-**

**\- What does/would 1 think of 2?**

(Character 1/Character 2)

Me: 

**\- Why might 2 disagree with 3?**

(Character 2/Character 3)

Me: 

**\- How would 3 greet 4?**

(Character 3/Character 4)

Me: 

**\- What would 4 envy about 5?**

(Character 4/Character 5)

Me: 

**\- What dream would 5 have about 6?**

(Character 5/Character 6)

Me:

Both Characters:

**\- What do 6 and 7 have in common?**

(Character 6/Character 7)

Character 6:

Character 7:

**\- What would make 7 angry at 8?**

(Character 7/Character 8)

Me: 

**\- Where would 8 meet 9?**

(Character 8/Character 9)

Me: 

**\- What would 9 never dare to tell 10?**

(Character 9/Character 10)

Me: 

**\- What would make 10 scared of 1?**

(Character 10/Character 1)

Me: 

**-Part 5-**

**\- You're about to marry number 10. What's 1's reaction?**

Character 1:

Character 10:

**\- Number 2 tells you about his deeply hidden love for number 9.**

Me: 

Character 2: 

Character 9:

**\- Number 4 also loves number 9. What does that mean?**

Me: 

**\- Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?**

Me: 

Both Characters:

Character 6:

Character 5:

Me: *screams like Darth Vader again* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

**\- You spot 10 kissing 1. How do you react?**

Me: 

**-You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE then a few hours. What are you thinking?**

Me: 

**\- Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?**

Me: 

**\- Would 2 trust 5?**

Me: 

**\- Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?**

Character 10:

Character 4:

**\- 5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick?**

Character 5:

Character 1:

**\- 7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?**

Character 7:

Character 9:

**\- 8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?**

Character 8:

Character 5:

**\- 9 sketches what 6's perfect soul mate should look like; will 6 be happy?**

Character 9: Is this whom you wanted? *shows picture*

Character 6:

Me: 

**\- 2 sent a message to their Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?**

Character 2:

Character 9:

**\- 5 and 6 did a workout together?**

Character 5:

Character 6:

**\- 1 accidentally kicked 10?**

Character 1:

Character 10:

**\- If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?**

Character 6:

Character 3:

**\- 10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?**

Character 10:

Character 9:

**\- What might 1 and 3 be doing together 10 years in the future?**

Character 1:

Character 3:

**Part 4!!! (taken from GalaxyPegasus14 on 1/20/15) XD**

**\- Have you ever written a five/ten fanfiction before?**

(Character 5, Character 10)

Me:

**\- Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

(Character 3)

Me: 

**\- What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

(Character 6, Character 1)

Me:

**\- Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

(Character 9)

Me: 

**\- Would seven and two make a good couple?**

(Character 7, Character 2)

Me:Friendship: Sure, they could.

Romance: Eww, no way! XP

**\- Four/eight or four/nine?**

(Character 4, Character 8, Character 9)

Me: 

**\- What would happen if seven discovered that three and eight had a secret relationship?**

(Character 7, Character 3, Character 8)

Me:

**\- Can you write a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fanfiction?**

(Character 2, Character 6.)

Me: Well, assuming we're talking friendship...:

*write short summary here*

-counts words- Yeah! # words!

**\- Is their such thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

(Character 4, Character 10)

Me: 

**\- Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.**

(Character 1, Character 5)

Me:

**\- What kind of plot would you use for a three/seven fic?**

(Character 3, Character 7)

Me: 

**\- If you wrote a songfic about nine, what song would you choose?**

(Character 9)

Me:

**\- if you wrote a two/three/six fanfiction, what would the warning be?**

(Character 2, Character 3, Character 6)

Me:

**\- What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

(Character 8, Character 5)

Me:

**\- Challenge: Write a drabble for ten/eight.**

(Character 10, Character 8)

Me:

**\- What kind of plot would you use if you wanted four and one to end up together?**

(Character 4, Character 1)

Me:

**\- Would you write two/four/five?**

(Character 2, Character 4, Character 5)

Me:

**\- What might nine scream at a moment of great passion?**

(Character 9, again?)

Me:

**\- When was the last time you read a fic about five?**

(Character 5)

Me:

**\- What is six's secret kink?**

(Character 6)

Me:

* * *

 

**A/N: So make sure you replace "Character #" in parentheses and the actual thing with the character you choose from the top 10 numbered list.**

**I have also left some examples that were written in my own top 10 tier list from the MFB version, not the AweSomE cast just in case you get stumped one of the questions. xD**

**It's optional. You can change my examples around into something of your own. xD**

**After it's finished, feel free to post this on Ao3 or your FF.net profile, or anywhere else! :D**

**But otherwise, check out the next chapter on some questions about the AweSomE cast bringing the modern culture to thier worlds. I seriously need opinions on that in order to gain real and fan knowledge about each game. xD**

**Oh and also suggesting last names for each AweSomE cast member. Some you know already, the others have to be suggested as well.**

**Thanks so much for the hits! :D**

**Falco276 out! :D**


	11. Opinions needed (plus last names)

**As promised last chapter, here are some questions I need some serious opinion on.**

**Some questions might sound silly for example question 3, but I really need some answers from the Smash Bros fan community!**

**Just remember that I'm just a beginner on gaining knowledge for these games but I'll try my best to describe it myself! :D**

**Here it is!**

**Q &A on various locations in the AweSomE cast:**

 

**1\. What currency does each world use?**

 

**2\. How is the labor and lifestyle there different compared to the modern AU?**

 

**3\. How does the recycling system work in each world?**

 

**4\. If the AweSomE cast did bring the modern culture to thier world, how would the citizens of each town/colony/world react?**

**Would they be satiesfied with a huge shopping mall that includes Pittoo's Hot Topic, Lucina and Reflet's H &M, Chrom's "Fishy Chrom's fish sticks" and Ike's KFC- along with a New Wave radio station that plays out hit EDM songs hosted by Shulk, and finally make every world look like the modern AU.**

**Or will they fire up a rioting protest against the AweSomE cast and beg the hero kings in each city (Chrom;Ylisse) (Marth; Altea) to stop the modern nonsense and revert to the normal life of thiers?**

 

**That's all! xD**

**Oh and I REALLY need last names for the AweSomE cast. (Some I dearingly made up, some I took from other people) xD**

**1\. Shulk**

**2\. Pit**

**3\. Pittoo (Dark Pit)**

**4\. Lucina**

**5\. Robin Delahaye (sorry Ignitious, that last name sounded so cool I was inspired to take it.) xD**

**6\. Douche Canatore**

**7\. Reflet**

**8\. Roy**

**9\. Ike Griel**

**10\. Marth Lowell**

* * *

 

**Yup, that's about it!**

**Falco276 out! :D**


End file.
